Rewriting Time
by elementalfiredragon
Summary: After going to Kings Cross after being killed by Voldemort he has choose what he is going to do.  After choosing he has to figure how he is going to change things.  Harry/Hermione Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Going Back

**First chapter update finished 8/25/14. Hope this one is a little better than my last one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 1**

**Going Back**

After all the time has passed and everything that happened, it was now time for everything between Harry and Tom to end. In the end it was either going to be Harry or Tom, but Harry wasn't going to give up without some sort of fight. For all of the pain that Tom had caused he needed to be stopped and Harry accepted that he was the only one that could do it.

As Harry was walking down the halls from the headmaster's office he saw people in small groups crying for the loved ones that they had lost in the previous skirmish. Seeing the pain in everyone's eyes only steeled Harry's resolve to stop Tom and bring peace even if it meant his death. It was when he got to the main staircase to the front doors that he found Ron and Hermione sitting together with her sitting in his arms.

Ron, hearing the footfalls of someone coming down the stairs, turned around and saw the slight frown on Harry's face. _'Good you have finally accepted that you need to die for all of the planning to come into fruition. I take Hermione from you and help you realize that there is nothing for you in the future while sitting in the limelight and waiting for my time to become the hero. Now, go walk out there and die for us so that we can end this war and I can get everything that I ever deserved for putting up with you for all of these years.'_

Harry was slightly shocked because he didn't see Ron's lips move when he heard this. _'Did I just hear what he was thinking?'_ Harry continued on his way and when he reached the bottom of the stairs he stopped for a second. "Hermione, I always loved you. Not as some prize to be won and flaunted in front of everyone, but as a real woman." As Harry continued on he heard a small gasp and a slight shifting but was already out the door before anyone could call him back.

He walked just inside of the forbidden forest and took the snitch out of his pocket and looked closely at the inscription 'I open at the close' and then thought _'I hope this works.'_ He popped it into his mouth and felt it open and something else drop into his mouth. When he took the two items out he found a small stone along with the snitch. Then, taking what he knew about the stone turned it over in his hands three times and watched at four lights appeared.

Soon after they appeared the lights started to take shape into the forms of three men and a woman. "Mom, dad, Sirius, Remus." Harry gasped as he dropped the stone to the forest floor.

Lily stepped forward and looked Harry over. "We've been waiting for a long time for you to finally be able to see us, if only for a moment."

With slight tears in his eyes he asked, "What do you mean by that?"

James stepped forward next to his wife. "Harry, you have a lot of power, enough power that there are things that you can do that others can only dream of. The only problem was that your powers were bound and that diminished many of your hidden talents. But the power of the resurrection stone overpowers the binding that stops you from seeing spirits because we have been with you ever since our spirits were released from Voldemort's wand."

"Now I know what is going on Harry", Remus stated, "But now what you need to decide is if you are ready for what you are planning to do."

"I am." Harry nodded. "But could you all stay with me until the end of whatever happens?"

When all of them nodded Harry heard someone trying to catch their breath behind them and lightly whispered, "Harry."

Harry turned around with a look of shock in his eyes to find Hermione leaning up against a tree trying to catch her breath. Not wanting her to be there at his and Tom's confrontation started jogging away from her with tears in his eyes. _'She followed me. But I don't want her to see me if I happen to fall, nor do I want her in any immediate danger.'_

Harry started running only to be grabbed by the collar and thrown to the ground followed by a wand being pressed to his neck. Then he heard another body land next to him and when he looked he saw Hermione next to him with Macnair kneeling over her with his wand to her throat.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" The cold voice of Tom Riddle stated as he was laughing. "It looks like we have the half-blood Harry Potter who is about to die and his mudblood girlfriend who came to watch." The cloaked people gathered all laughed and made fun of them.

"He hasn't come to die, he came here to stop you didn't you Harry?" When Hermione got no response to her question she started to get worried. "You did come to stop him, right Harry?"

"Silly girl, he has accepted that he will never be able to defeat me and has come to try and beg for me to spare you and all the people that have helped him." Tom gloated.

"Tom, I may not be able to stop you but don't forget that no matter what there will always be someone who will step up and pick up where I left off." Harry announced with confidence.

"No you foolish boy, there won't be." He said with spite in his voice while raising his wand. "Now goodbye, _Avada Kedavra." _

The last thing Harry heard was Hermione yelling before everything went black and then blindingly white. When he opened his eyes he noticed that he was sitting on a bench in a place that looked like it was a replica of platform 9 ¾. He then noticed Professor Dumbledore standing there as healthy as he was before the two of them had gone to that accursed cave to get a fake necklace.

"Hello Harry."

"Professor? Where are we?" Harry had many questions but he thought that it would be best to get those two out of the way.

Dumbledore sat down next to him. "That is a matter of perspective. To most this would be known as limbo, but the way I see it is that this is the land before the next big adventure. When you fell at the hands of Tom you came here and now it is time for you to move on." Dumbledore stood up and pulled Harry up with him and started to pull him to the train that had just pulled up.

"HOLD IT, RIGHT THERE DUMBLEDORE." A voice commanded.

Dumbledore put himself between Harry and the man that had just appeared. "Harry you need to hurry and get on the train."

"_CONGELASCO_." Harry heard as he turned to leave only to find that he couldn't move.

"Professor, I can't move."

"_Finite."_ Dumbledore casted as he pointed his wand at Harry only for it not to do anything.

The man laughed and moved next to Harry. "Did you really think that would work Dumbledore? You can't undo true magic with your pitiful spells. Now you can get on the train while Harry and I have a discussion about his true options." All of a sudden there was a wave of magic that threw Dumbledore onto the train and shut the door.

The man turned back to Harry and pointed his hand at him and said, _"Liberi."_

Harry felt whatever magic was holding him release. "Who are you and how did you do magic without a wand?"

"Sorry, with everything that was going on I forgot, my name is Nicolaus but you can call me Nick. My job is what some would call the ferryman and my job is to help people move on to their next step on their journey."

"So you are the person that decides if someone goes to heaven or hell? If that is who you are then where am I going?"

"You, Harry, are a special case. The people who truly hand down the judgments have decided that you deserve a choice."

"A choice?"

"Yes they have decided that you are to have three choices. You could decide to move on from here into the afterlife, go back and live your life from the moment you come back, or you could go back in time and fix your past and try and change your future." Nick explained.

"Is there any way that I could know what my choices could bring to my future?"

Nick shook his head. "Unfortunately Harry your future is not set in stone, but no matter what you will not be able to be with Hermione Granger if you go back. People or events will always get in your way and you won't be able to be happy with her." He then chuckled. "You know you may have been in Gryffindor house, but you are thinking more like a Ravenclaw asking a question like that."

"What if I went into the afterlife, what would happen to my friends?" Harry asked worriedly. He was scared that maybe Tom would win the war and all of his friends would be killed. Nick waved his hand and a bunch of folders appeared next to him. He grabbed the first one and started telling Harry what would become of his friends.

"Well, to start out, your friend Neville Longbottom took up your reigns as hero after you were brought out of the forest in the arms of your lover and defeated Tom Riddle. He then went on to take over the position of herbology professor from Professor Sprout. Then he went on to marry Susan Bones and together they help bring down the Weasley family for having an illegal marriage contract between you and Ginerva Weasley."

"What do you mean by illegal contract?"

"Well let's take a look shall we." Nick grabbed the next folder and opened it. "Ginerva Weasley took the illegal contract and put into the action the clause that stated that if you were to die before the wedding all of the money would go to her. But after some investigation by Susan Longbottom it was found that Ginerva was two months pregnant with Dean Thomas' child. When Luna found out about this Ginerva attacked her and tortured her into insanity but was never caught because there was nothing to tie her to the crime."

"Who signed the contract?"

Nick pulled out a long roll of parchment and unrolled it to look at the bottom. He then frowned and pulled a sheet of parchment out of another folder and quickly scanned it. "It says it was signed by Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley, but our records show that there was never a marriage between Molly Prewitt and Arthur Weasley."

Harry frowned at that information, the people that he had called his family weren't even a family themselves. "What about the rest of the Weasleys?"

Nick grabbed a little thicker folder and opened it. "Fred Weasley dies in the final battle protecting his twin brother while George goes on to marry Angelina Johnson and have three children. William and Fleur go on to have two children and became famous as Gringotts' curse breakers. Percy goes on to marry Penelope Clearwater but later gets a divorce because she can't handle him always working. Finally, Charlie marries a reserve assistant named Katie Lesfy but ends up not being able to have any kids due to a burn that he sustains during a dragon mating season."

"And Ron?" Harry asked with some scorn in his voice.

Nick sighed and pulled out a larger folder and started reading the report. "Ron, after the war, lets the popularity go to his head and uses his popularity to go into the auror program but later gets kicked out because he complains about how rigorous the training is and he starts off being stuck at a desk. He does go on to marry Hermione Granger but divorces after a year when he gets caught in bed with both Lavender Brown and Romilda Vane."

Harry laughed at the memory of the case of the love potion filled chocolates. "What happens to Hermione?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" When he got a nod from Harry he pulled out a large folder and when a table and chairs appeared in front of them they sat down and Nick spread out the papers in the folder. "Hermione Granger, after the war, fell into a time of depression which then led her to marry Ron only to get Molly off of her case. Then, after the divorce, the ministry came and snapped her wand and forced her to leave the magical community. This meant that she could no longer perform magic or hold a magical professor's license so that she could teach. Everyone except Ron, Ginerva, and Molly kept in contact with her and she started getting better and started dating again. But then when one of her dates called her 'broken goods' because she would not sleep with him she decided to end her life and threw herself into the pond where you found the sword of Gryffindor in the middle of winter."

Harry looked down at his hands to find that they had grabbed his pants and they were covered in tears. "So, does that mean that if I choose to go to heaven I will be able to be with Hermione?"

"Sadly no." Nick replied. "Her death was ruled a suicide and that is seen as a sin and even when I asked on her behalf they still denied her entrance into heaven."

"Then I guess that my only choice is to go back in time to change my past and save Hermione and the rest of the world from the likes of Tom and the manipulation of Dumbledore and the rest like him." Harry stated making his choice.

"Well then you…" One of the phones nearby started ringing and Nick jogged over to answer it. "Yes sir? ... Yes sir, I have them but are you sure that you want him to have them? … Alright sir I will give them to him." Nick hung up the phone and sat back down at the table and fished a small box out of his pocket and put it in front of Harry.

Harry opened the box to find a pair of stud earrings with one side of being a ruby and the other being a sapphire. "Our birthstones…. cute." Harry stated with a slight snicker.

"Don't ask." Nick replied curtly. "I had no choice in what stones were placed. Maybe that means that they were meant for you to have them. Did you ever think of that? That maybe it was your destiny to go back in time to correct your mistakes and fall in love with the love of your life."

Harry just stared at him like he was crazy and returned his gaze to the earrings in his hand. "How am I supposed to put these in because I never pierced my ears?"

"Well, those are a magic item that can never be taken off until they destroy themselves. So just hold them up to your ear and they should attach themselves." Nick answered.

Harry did as he was told and felt a sharp pain as the rods went into his ear and the latch connected to the rod to make them look like regular earrings. Harry went over to table and looked into the reflected surface and checked on how they looked at him. "Well, it is odd but they don't look to bad but no one is really going to see them." Harry muttered to himself.

When Harry looked up he saw Nick just stood there and watched him. "Well now that is done I guess that it is time to get down to the paperwork." Nick sighed while pulling out a small folder out of the stack on the table. He took a seat and started pulling out some papers and laying them down in front of the seat that was supposed to be Harry's. "These are just your everyday papers saying that I have told you all you need to know and that you agree to all of the terms and conditions laid out for you."

"But I still have a question. When am I getting sent back to?" Harry quarried.

"You are going to be sent back to the time when your life truly changed."

Harry became even more confused because there were so many different events in his past to choose from. Harry then noticed that his clothes started to become too large for him and as he was signing the last paper the sleeves of his jacket were getting in the way, which made it harder for him to write.

When Harry finished signing the last paper Nick quickly swiped them up from the table and put them back into the folder he got them from. "Now Harry, if you ever need any help I will try to come and help you. Just remember that you need to be wary of your surroundings and never let your guard down."

Harry lightly smirked. "Constant vigilance huh."

Nick laughed. "Yeah that's right. Now we must get you on your way now. Who knows when the next dead soul will come for guidance on their path?" Nick started ushering Harry towards the pillar that was the gateway to the muggle side of platform 9¾. "Now once you step through the archway you will be sent back to your past."

Harry turned to him and stuck out his hand. "Thanks Nick."

Nick looked down at the offered hand and then took it and gave Harry a handshake. "No problem Harry, now go back and live the future how you want."

Harry turned and started stepping through the barrier when there was a blindingly bright flash of light. Harry turned to see who came so soon after him but it was too late and the barrier sucked him in and then there was darkness and then a sudden BOOM!

A/N: Thanks for rereading this everyone. You don't need to review if you don't want to but they are always welcome. Now there will be some things that are going to change but you all are going to have to wait and find out.


	2. Chapter 2: Finding Her

**Hey everyone. This chapter got finished a lot faster than I originally expected and I'm happy for all the people that have reviewed.**

**Chapter 2**

**Finding Her**

_Last time:_

_As Harry signed the paper he had two more questions. "Will time remain the same and when am I getting sent back to?"_

"_As everything else in this world, the decisions you make are what sets you down certain paths. And as for the matter of when you are getting sent back to, it was the time in where your life changed. Oh and see you soon." Nick rolled up the parchment put it in his shirt and snapped his finger._

_BOOM!_

BOOM! Harry snapped up as he heard the thunderous pounding on something close by. He took a look around and noticed his whale-of-a-cousin staring at a door. _Oh. Now I know what he meant by the time where my life changed. It's when Hagrid came busting down the door at the cottage on the rocks._

"Wh…wh…who's there?" Uncle Vernon stuttered while pointing a double barreled shotgun at the door. With one final boom the door fell off its hinges and there stood the half-giant Hagrid. He came in and apologized and put the door in front to block the wind and rain.

"Get out at once sir. You are breaking and entering." Hagrid walked over to the bigger whale and bend the gun barrel while Harry melted the ends together into one solid mass.

Hagrid walked over to the pair of them, but he couldn't see Harry due to the fact that he had pressed himself into the shadow. "I haven't seen ye since ye were a baby Harry. You're a bit more long than I would have expected, especially right in the middle." He chuckled.

"I…I…I'm not Harry." Dudley stuttered.

Harry stepped out of the shadow and announced. "I am."

"Well of course ye are. I've got something for ye. 'Fraid I might have sat on it a little but it'll taste fine just the same." He handed Harry the box with a cake to him. "Baked it meself words and all." He said proudly.

"Thank you." Harry set the box down and then turned back to him then he remembered that he shouldn't know who he is. "You know who I am, but may I ask who you are?"

"Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts and of course you know all about Hogwarts don't you?"

_Of course I do. I went there for six years and died there. _"I'm sorry, I don't."

"No? Blimey Harry don't you know where your mom and dad learned it all?" Harry just kept a questioning look on his face because they had already had this conversation and he just wanted to get it over with. "You're a wizard Harry and a thumpin' good one, once you're trained up a little."

_More like left to fend for myself, but that is all going to change. All I need is to choose the right people to trust, and that doesn't include a third of the Weasleys. _Hagrid handed Harry his letter and opened it and just scanned it but did say, "Dear Mr. Potter you have been invited to attend Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry."

"He will not be going." Uncle Vernon yelled. "I will not pay to have some crack pot old fool teach him magic tricks."

_Wait, what does he mean by he'll not pay? That's a good question, him being my guardian he should have to pay for my schooling._ Harry then saw Hagrid point his umbrella at Dudley's fat behind when a tail popped out and Harry decided to add some and pushed his magic to add to it. Nothing happened so Harry guessed that melting the barrels of the gun were a fluke when he noticed that Dudley's nose flattened into a pig's snout. _What's going on this never happened in the past._

_Harry. This is the true strength of your power._A voice that Harry recognized said.

_Nick? Is that you?_ Harry asked.

_Yes Harry. And until you get all of your blocks taken care of you won't be able to see me or any other spirit that Dumbledore doesn't want you to see. When you go to the Leaky Cauldron take a look around you and check for anyone doing anything strange with a wand._ Nick stated.

"Harry, are ye alright." Hagrid asked. "You looked like you were gone for a minute there."

Harry did a double take. _Uh oh I need to lie. _"Sorry, it's just a lot take in at the moment."

"Well I was going to ask if you wanted to stay here for tonight or do you want to leave right now."

Harry took a look around but he already knew the answer to the question. "I want to leave right now." Together they headed out and sitting there were two boats, the one that they had used to get to the island and the one that Hagrid must have used. They grabbed the one that Hagrid used and headed back to the mainland. "Can this go any faster?" Harry asked.

"As long as you don't tell anyone about what you see." After Harry nodded Hagrid tapped the side of the boat with his umbrella and it started going faster. When they arrived on land they returned the boat to the dock where it was borrowed from and headed off towards London on a large motorcycle. _I wonder why Sirius needed such a big bike. I wonder what he was compensating for._

In a few hours they arrived in London and Headed to the Leaky Cauldron to get some rooms for the night so that they could get a little sleep so that they weren't as tired in the morning. When Hagrid went to his room Harry went back downstairs and asked for a pen and some paper and, heeding Nick's advice, took a look around and saw someone sitting in the corner putting something in a pocket of their cloak and then got up and left out of the Diagon Alley exit. _Hmm. I wonder?_

When Tom came to him Harry asked for some parchment and something to write with. Harry decided that he would get some questions and thought together for tomorrow when he could meet with the goblins alone tomorrow. "Hey, Tom, do you know if any of the shops are open? I know that they probably aren't but I thought that I would ask."

"I'm sorry but they aren't. Why, what were you hoping to go looking for?" He asked.

"I was hoping to find a bookstore so that I could get some information on goblins."

"So you're going to go see the goblins tomorrow, eh boy?" Tom stepped away from the bar and went back into his office and came out carrying a small book. "Normally I use this for when I need to get some sleep, but I guess that I could lend it to you."

Harry went up to his room and immediately went to his bed and cracked the book open and looked at the table of contents and looked for anything that could tell him of proper greetings and the way that he should act around him. After he found the chapter he read it all until morning and made sure that he had everything down so that he could make friends with them seeing as the last time he was there he had busted out of the roof of the bank on the back of a dragon along with his one true friend and the fake friend that was only in it for the money.

When he finally fell asleep it was about four o'clock in the morning. Realizing that he would only get a few hours of sleep he laid his head down on the pillow and immediately fell asleep.

…~~~…~~~…~~~

The next morning he was awoken by Hagrid knocking on his door and then opening it and coming over and shaking him awake. "Come on Harry. Wake up there is a lot of things that we need to take care of today."

_Oh yes there are. And a lot of things are going to change starting today._ Harry smirked as he started to get dressed. _And this is the last time that I wear these rags._ After Harry got dressed he headed downstairs to where Hagrid already had breakfast waiting. After eating Tom came and grabbed their dishes and Harry handed Tom back the book he lent them. "Thank you for this it was very helpful."

"What was that book Harry?" Hagrid asked.

"Just a book on Goblins. I had a hard time sleeping so I went down and asked Tom if he had anything that would help me sleep. He handed me that book and said that it would help." They got up and started heading to the entrance to Diagon Alley.

Hagrid tapped on the bricks that would open it and the doorway opened. "Welcome Harry, to Diagon Alley."

Harry looked amazed to keep up the charade that this was the first time seeing the magical world. So he put on a look of shock and amazement at everything that he saw but he actually was calculating the things that he would need and how he would go about doing it.

Together they walked into the bank and walked up to one of the tellers. Hagrid cleared his throat and the teller looked up from his book. "Mr. Potter would like to make a withdrawal."

"Ah." The teller leaned over the counter. "And does Mr. Potter have his key?" he asked.

"Oh got it here somewhere." Hagrid said while pulling things out of his pockets. "Aha there's the little devil. Oh and there's something else." Hagrid handed him a letter. "Professor Dumbledore gave me this. It's about you-know-what in vault you-know-which."

"Very well. Griphook will be right with you." A goblin came up to them and motioned for them to follow them into the bowels of the bank. After a short time on the carts that take people everywhere they arrived at Harry's vault.

"Vault 687. Key please." Hagrid handed it over and when he opened the door and tried handing it back to Hagrid but Harry grabbed instead. "Mr. Potter the key needs to be with your guardian." Harry handed it over and when Hagrid put it in his pocket Harry summoned it to his pocket with a push of untraceable magic. He then went inside and grabbed enough coins to get the few things that he needed before he would come back for a meeting with someone a lot higher than Griphook.

_That's odd. The key is supposed to be with the person who owns the vault. At least that is what the book said last night._ The goblin motioned for them to follow. "Excuse me, Griphook, what was the tellers name so that I can thank him for showing me to such a helpful goblin." Harry said with a fake smile.

The goblin looked ecstatic at what he said. "Yes his name is bloodfang and he is a good friend of mine."

_That explains everything. They must be in cahoots with a few undesirable people._

They arrived in front of a vault and Griphook announced, "Vault 713." He waved his hand in front of the door and it opened to find just one package.

_The sorcerer's stone. But why keep it in a bank, I mean Hermione and I proved that their protection isn't infallible. Something must be up. Not only is it here, but Dumbledore sent Hagrid to come get it while he knew that I was going to be here._ Harry his hand in his pocket where he found the small notebook and pen that Tom had given him the previous night and wrote down a few small notes.

They left the bank and Harry pulled out his letter and Hagrid asked, "What do you want to go get first?" Harry asked the time. "It's about ten o'clock."

Harry figured that he still had a few hours until Hermione would be running out of Madam Malkin's crying because of Malfoy. "Let's go get my cauldron first." We headed off to the cauldron shop and there I got a cauldron with spell protection so that Snape wouldn't be able to vanish any of his potions along with getting unbreakable tubes so that Snape couldn't _accidentally_ drop them and give him bad grades.

Next they went to the Apothecary to go get his standard potion ingredients and made notes on his notepad a few others he would have to come back for. He next went to Flourish and Blotts to go get his school books and when he paid for them he told Hagrid that he was going to hang around and look at a few other titles so he could go do whatever he needed to do. Harry immediately went to the defense section and pick up a few titles and then slipped into the transfiguration section to pick up a book on animagi.

It was when he turned the corner that he bumped into someone and they both fell over. Harry took a deep breath to get air back in his lungs when he smelled vanilla and old book pages. _Wait, I know this scent. _He looked up and saw a young bushy haired girl in front of him. _Hermione!_ "I'm sorry about that, I wasn't looking and bumped into you."

"No it's alright I kind of have my books stacked a little high." Hermione looked at the books in Harry's stack. "First year at Hogwarts, mine too." Hermione stuck her hand out which Harry took. "My name is Hermione Granger. "What's yours?"

"Harry Potter." Harry whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" She asked.

"I'm supposedly famous for something that I don't even remember." Harry answered. "People supposedly rejoice that I defeated a dark wizard with the price being losing both of my parents."

"Oh. Sorry, would you like to join me so that we can finish the rest of our school shopping."

Harry smiled. "Sure." Together they left and went to Ollivander's to get their wands and finished up getting their school uniforms at Madam Malkin's. When they arrived they were in the middle of their fittings when the bane of Harry's existence arrived.

"Mom why did we have to go here when we could have gone to the other shop to get my uniform?" The boy asked.

"Because Draco this is where I decided that we come." The boy's mom said.

"But mom you saw those muggles outside. One of these kids are probably a mudblood. Though my money is on the boy in the horrible clothing." The boy snickered.

Harry had heard enough. He walked over to the boy. "You know you probably shouldn't make fun of someone just because they wear different clothing, or they don't have the same type of lineage as you. And you know I would rather stay a half-blood wizard than be a pure-blood bigot like you."

Draco went to throw a punch at him but harry just side stepped the punch and stepped in and dug his fist into Draco's gut. "I'll get you for this." He got up and tried to throw another punch only to get a fist to the face.

"Now apologize." Harry threatened.

"Never." Draco said and then ran out of the store holding his nose which had just started bleeding.

Harry turned around to see Madam Malkin and Hermione staring at him. "I'm sorry about that I'll pay for cleaning that needs to be done."

"That's alright dear. You don't need to pay for cleaning. Seeing you stand up for others was enough, but I have to ask what your name is?"

"My name is Harry Potter."

She gasped. "You're Harry Potter. Oh these robes are no good. I'll make you some new ones, but I'll need a week to make them, is that alright?"

"Why do you need a week?"

"All Potters were known to wear robes of dragon hide." Harry's eyes went wide hearing this, not even in the past time line had he heard this.

"Alright, can I also get my good friends robes like that too?"

Hermione gasped. "Harry." Harry looked over and it looked like she had tears forming in her eyes.

"Is she your vassal?" Madam Malkin asked.

"I don't know what a Vassal is, but she is a good friend that I want to protect."

Madam Malkin nodded and went to her desk and wrote some notes on two sheets of paper. "Here are the receipts I will need a week and a half to make them. Should I send them to you or will you come and pick them up or do I need to send them to you?"

"I'll come pick them up." With that they left and Hermione turned on them.

"Harry you didn't need to do that. And you didn't need to call me your friend. I mean that I…"

Harry stopped her by putting his hand over her mouth. "Yes I did. You are my first friend and like I said I will do anything to protect you."

"Oh Harry." Hermione jumped into his arms and gave his a big hug only to hear clapping coming from behind Hermione. When he looked behind her he saw the only thing that scared him worse than anything that could happen to him but not as much as what Hermione could do. Hermione's parents.

**A/N: Hey everyone thanks for reading. Review and tell me what you think.**

**Request: Ron will come barging in on Harry and Hermione on the train. I will take two reviews. How will he barge in and how will Harry and Hermione react. I will take barging in from one person and their reaction from another.**

**Reward: Give me a name, either male or female, and they will become big recurring characters in my story.**


	3. Chapter 3: Meetings

**Hey everyone thanks for all of the reviews. A lot of the ideas that I have gotten from the reviews from chapter 2 are really good and I have actually figured that I might use quite a few of them. If you want to know if yours was chosen you will just have to continue reading to find out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Chapter 3**

**Meetings**

_Last time:_

"_Oh Harry." Hermione jumped into his arms and gave his a big hug only to hear clapping coming from behind Hermione. When he looked behind her he saw the only thing that scared him worse than anything that could happen to him but not as much as what Hermione could do. _

_Hermione's parents._

Hermione sprung from Harry's arms and blushed crimson. Meanwhile her parents were laughing at their daughters antics. "That was very well put young man." The man said and stuck his hand out for Harry to shake, which Harry took. "My name is Daniel Granger and this is my wife Emma."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Granger, my name is Harry Potter." Harry noticed the watch on Mr. Granger's wrist and saw that it was noon. "How about I treat you to lunch?" Harry suggested.

"No Harry, we couldn't possibly do that. We should be asking if we could treat you." Mrs. Granger told him.

"That's all right; I can treat you to some lunch at the Leaky Cauldron." Harry motioned for them to head to the Leaky Cauldron and when the group entered the bar they took a bar by the window that looked into muggle London. Tom came and asked them what they were going to have. "We're here to have lunch Tom, could we have some menus please." Tom went to the bar for a second and returned with four menus.

They all opened their menus and decided on what they wanted to eat and put down their menus which made Tom come over and take their orders. After they had given him their orders, tom scurried off to the kitchen the four of them sat in silence. "So Harry, who did you come with?" Mr. Granger asked.

Harry pointed over his shoulder to where Hagrid was sitting at the bar. "Hagrid brought me here to get my school supplies, but I told him that he could come and get a drink because I wanted to look at some more books."

"What about your mom and dad?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"They were murdered when I was a year old and ever since I've been living with my aunt, uncle, and cousin, who hate magic." The Grangers gasped. "It's nothing really. If I stay out of their way and do what they want, they leave me alone. How about you, what do you do for a living?"

"We're both dentists. We both own the practice that we work at." Mr. Granger explained.

Harry faked looking shocked. "Really, because I thought that Mrs. Granger looked more like a lawyer and I thought Mr. Granger would have been an accountant." The two adults looked at each other and then laughed. "Is something I said funny?"

"No Harry." Mrs. Granger said. "But we were shocked that you could spot that. You see before we met I was going to school to become a lawyer while he was going to school to become an accountant. We met in our final year in college at a dance and instantly fell in love. We graduated and once I was pregnant with Hermione we both decided that we wanted to have more time to spend with our family, so we decided that we would open a dental practice, and don't ask where the idea came from because we're not even totally sure."

Hermione's eyes went wide. Not even she had thought that her parents had had other dreams, and yet Harry spotted it so easily. Soon their food came out and everyone dug in. Harry noticed that Hagrid left to go back into Diagon Alley. _Hmm. He must be going to go get Hedwig._ Harry finished up his food and excused himself from the table, telling the Grangers that he would be right back.

Harry followed Hagrid and watched him go into the Owl Emporium and about fifteen minutes later he came out Harry's favorite owl and best friend under his arm. When he came out Hagrid was approached by a cloaked figure that did some wand movements over Hedwig and then disappeared.

Harry noticed that Hagrid turned and was coming towards him and Harry turned back and ran back to the cauldron and rejoined the Grangers at their table. When Hagrid reentered the bar he headed straight towards where Harry and the Grangers were sitting. "Happy birthday day Harry." He said while placing Hedwig in front of him.

"Thanks Hagrid."

"Alright, come on. I'm supposed to take ye back to yer aunt's and uncle's house after we got done with yer shopping."

"If you don't mind Hagrid, I would like to stay with my friend some more and I'm sure that they could give me a ride back." Harry then remembered that he hadn't asked them yet. "That is, if that's alright with you?"

Mr. Granger nodded. "Sure we can give you a ride back." Hagrid nodded and headed off. Then the Grangers looked at Harry. "Why didn't you tell us it was your birthday?"

"I've never really celebrated it. The Dursleys never cared about their freak-of-a-nephews birthday. All they cared about was their poor little Duddykins and got him whatever he wanted, only for him to break it a few weeks later."

The Grangers started laughing and it wasn't until they calmed down that they were able to speak again. "How about we go and take you to do what you want for the day." Mrs. Granger suggested.

Harry nodded. "There is one thing that I want to do first." When the Grangers nodded he got up and motioned for them to follow. After learning that Mr. and Mrs. Granger had knowledge in accounting and law respectively they could possibly help him out with things that even though he has been through seventeen years already he still had no idea about. Together the group returned to Gringotts and went up to a teller that was far away from Bloodfang. "May your gold shine brightly and flow heavily master goblin." Harry greeted.

The teller looked up in shock at the greeting from the young man in front of him. "Can I help you with something sir?" He had never heard that greeting come from a human, wizard or muggle alike.

"Yes sir. My name is Harry Potter and I would like to talk to the head accountant of the Potter accounts." Harry requested.

"Do you have your key Mr. Potter?" The teller asked.

Harry dug in his pocket and pulled it out and when he set it down he leaned in and whispered. "I almost didn't have it due to it trying to pass into the hand of another from the hand of a goblin."

The teller's eyes went wide. He slammed the gates at his station, and then scurried off leaving the group of four in standing shock. "What was that about?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, but my only guess is that it isn't good." Harry stated.

Soon the goblin came back. "Come with me Mr. Potter. There are a few people that would like to talk to you." The Goblin started pulling Harry along behind him.

"Is it alright if I bring my friends along with me?"

"It's not recommended, but you may." They continued along their way and passed through some doors and came into a throne room where a goblin was sitting on the throne and goblins were standing along the room with weapons in hand.

"Good day Mr. Potter. My name is Ragnock and I am king of the goblin nation here in Britain. I hear that you had a few things that you wanted to see, is that correct?"

"Yes sir it is, but I asked if I could ask to the manager of the Potter accounts." Harry corrected.

"Yes, but it was what you said to the teller that concerns me. You said that a goblin tried to hand your key over to someone else."

"Yes sir that is correct. A goblin named Griphook tried to hand my key over to Rubeus Hagrid who originally had my key."

"That is impossible. No one but the owner of the vault is supposed to ever handle the key. There are curses in place to make sure that no one is able to handle the key other than the owner of the key and goblins. May we see your key Mr. Potter?" Harry Handed his key to the assistant goblin that stepped forward and watched as the assistant walked through a door and disappeared into another room. Then another goblin stepped forward at Ragnock's beckon and listened while Ragnock whispered something in his ear. "May I ask if you know what the name of the teller that helped you earlier today was?"

"Yes I do sir, his name was Bloodfang." The goblin at Ragnock's side left out of the door that they had all entered through.

"Now, about your account manager." He waved his hand and another goblin stepped forward. "This is Goldclaw; he has been the account manager for the Potters for about ten years."

"Why only ten years?" Harry asked.

"My predecessor was doing a little side business with your account and siphoning some off and putting it into other accounts while keeping some for himself."

"May I be able to see files on my accounts?" Harry asked.

"I can supply you with them, and I offer my services on explaining them, unless you have someone else that you have in mind."

"Your majesty my name is Dan Granger and in the other world I have a degree in accounting and I would like to offer my assistance in this matter." Mr. Granger said. "If that is alright with Harry that is."

Harry nodded. Ragnock clapped his hands. "Excellent. Goldclaw go get the Potter account summery and ledger books." Goldclaw left and the goblin that was sent out came back with both Bloodfang and Griphook following behind him. "Bloodfang, Griphook do you know why you are here?"

Bloodfang spoke first. "If it's anything that this boy said then I should report that we have done nothing wrong."

"Then why is it that I hear that you teller Bloodfang and you accountant Griphook have both taken a key from a person that the key did not belong to and try to return the key to said person." Both goblins went silent and didn't open their mouths to explain. "Silence eh. Well maybe some time down in the dungeon will loosen your tongues." He snapped his fingers and four of the goblins stepped forward and escorted the two goblins out.

Just then the goblin who took Harry's key earlier came back into the room and handed Ragnock a parchment which he read. Ragnock's eyes went wide and then gave it back to the assistant who took it and gave it to Harry who pocketed it. "Aren't you going to read it?"

"I'll take a look at it later today when I take a look through my accounts." Harry said. Just then Goldclaw came through the door holding a briefcase that Harry would hazard a guess it held all of the account information.

"Is there anything else that we can help you with today friend of Gringotts?" Ragnock asked.

Harry's eyes went wide. He remembered the book told him that goblins don't often offer friendship to anybody, and when they did it was a high honor. "No your majesty. I was going to go and get some money exchanged for muggle money so that I could get some new clothes."

"It will be done. How much do you need?" Ragnock asked.

"I was thinking around three hundred pounds worth. As you can see I need a whole new wardrobe."

"It will be done and ready for you in about ten minutes." Goldclaw said. And with that everyone left the hall.

When they came out into the entrance hall where all the tellers were there was an old man standing there at one of the gates. _Oh great. I was hoping that I wouldn't have to deal with him until later._

"Harry. What are you doing out. You should be back at your aunt and uncle's." He tried to make a grab for him only for Harry to slip away from him.

"Excuse me sir but I don't know who you are, so why should I trust you." Harry snapped.

"Where are my manners, my name is Albus Dumbledore, I am the headmaster at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry."

_Yeah and also the man that made my life a living hell. And tried to make sure that I died._ "If you're the Headmaster, why does it matter to you where I'm staying or where I am?" Harry questioned.

"It's for your own good to be at your aunt's. There is protection there that will keep you safe."

"SAFE? What do you know of safe? You don't even know of what they did to make my life miserable. If I ever get the chance to get out of there I will take it over staying there."

"I'm sorry but I can't let you do that." He made to grab Harry again only to have spears and swords pointed at him. "What is this?" Dumbledore asked.

"Excuse me Dumbledore but might I ask what you are doing to a friend of the goblins?" Ragnock asked.

"I'm taking young Harry home to his aunt and uncle's home."

"Sorry but I will not have it." Mr. and Mrs. Ganger said together. They looked at each other and laughed. Then Mr. Granger continued, "If Harry makes it sound as bad as it does than he is going to be staying with us while we get this investigated, so you can leave." Dumbledore turned and left.

"Your majesty, I know that I'm going to make frequent trips here for a while to straighten things out. So is there any way that I can get something that can get me here and back to where ever I need to go without having to walk through the alley."

Ragnock thought for a second. "Yes I could give you a portkey which will bring you here from where ever you are and I'll set it so that it will take you straight back to the Grangers home. So if one of you will come with me so that we can set this up the rest of you can sit and wait until we get back.

Mr. Granger and Ragnock went off to get their portkey Mrs. Granger, Hermione, and Harry sat down and talked more about Harry's life at the Dursleys. It was a few minutes before Goldclaw came and gave them the money that Harry had asked for. Then after a few more minutes Mr. Granger came back with a necklace and gave it to Harry saying that wearing it would bring him to either endpoint of the portkey.

Each of them grabbed a part of the necklace and put it over Harry's neck. All of them felt a sharp pull on their navel and were all of them were found in a pile in what looked like a living room.

"What in bloody hell was that?" Asked a boy that came around the corner.

"Christopher Daniel Granger; watch your language!" Mrs. Granger scolded.

_Wait, who?_ Harry thought. "Hermione, who is that?"

"I guess that I didn't tell you that I had a brother."

**A/N: Thanks for reading everyone. Review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4: Belongings

**Hey everyone sorry about the delay but work was being a pain and I never got the chance to write. I'm hoping that with the Christmas holidays I can get out a few chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 4**

**Belongings **

_Last time:_

"_What in bloody hell was that?" Asked a boy that came around the corner._

"_Christopher Daniel Granger; watch your language!" Mrs. Granger scolded._

Wait, who?_ Harry thought. "Hermione, who is that?"_

"_I guess that I didn't tell you that I had a brother."_

_She never said that she had a brother._ Harry thought. _Nick; what do you know about this?_

Harry heard something that sounded like flipping of papers. _Ah, here it is. Supposedly Dumbledore is supposed to come with Hermione's letter in her second year and erases his memory from their minds._

_Then how come she never mentioned him? And how come you sound like you are whispering?_ Harry asked.

_Ron Weasley made sure that you didn't really get to know her in your first year and when you asked about her family she had already been made to forget. As to why you're having trouble hearing me is because bindings have been put on your magic._

Harry scoffed to himself knowing that it was Ron that had screwed his previous life up so much. "Okay, that was weird. One minute I'm in my room after getting out of the shower after practice. Next thing I hear is crashing. So I come running downstairs, and what do I find? I find my family plus one in a jumbled heap on the floor."

"Sorry about that sweetie." Mrs. Granger said. "By the way this is Harry, Hermione's friend; he'll be staying with us for a while."

Chris' mouth fell open. "Hermione's friend. Are you sure." Harry nodded. "Um. Wow. Uh… I need to sit down." Hermione came over and slapped him upside his head. "Ow. What was that for?"

"That's for acting for acting like a little idiot. You may be a year younger but that doesn't give you the right to act like this." Hermione said. "I'm sorry about this Harry he's usually well more behaved."

"That's alright. I'm sure that I can deal with a little bit of misbehavior, seeing as Dudley was a big pile of it."

Chris laughed. Then he noticed Harry's clothes and noticed that they were many sizes too big and that he and Harry were about the same size. "Hey Harry, come with me for a few minutes." Together they went up to his room and when they entered. Chris closed and locked the door. "Alright Harry, you can take those clothes off." While Harry was stripping Chris was digging around in his closet. "Harry, why do you wear those rags?"

"These are some of the few clothes that I have. Every one of the clothes I have is hand-me-downs from my cousin Dudley."

"He looks like he could be the size of a small orca." Harry started laughing. "Is something funny?"

"No. It's just that I think that he is the exact same thing." Chris handed him a shirt and some pants and then walked out of the room. "Hey Chris can I ask you something."

"Sure go ahead." Chris replied.

"Why were you so shocked that I was Hermione's friend."

Chris sighed. "She has never really had any friends because she reads all the time. So when you said that you were her friend, I was shocked. But to tell the truth I am very glad that you are because I don't like seeing my sister in the depressed state she's been in."

The door opened and Harry stepped out. "Much better." Chris stated.

They started walking down stairs back to the living room. "Hey Chris I noticed that you have some trophies in your room, what are they from?" Harry asked.

"Oh those. Those are my taekwondo trophies. That's why I wasn't able to go to help get Hermione's things today. I had an early practice for an upcoming tournament." They entered the living room where Hermione and Mr. and Mrs. Granger were sitting around the briefcase that they had gotten from the goblins. "What is that?"

"This is all of my financial information." Harry told him.

"That looks really good on you Harry, but I'm pretty sure that you want to have your own clothes." Mrs. Granger suggested. When Harry nodded Mrs. Granger smile. "Then it's settled. Tomorrow will be a shopping day where we spend all day looking for new clothes and other things you might need. And also; we will be celebrating your birthday tomorrow after we get done. How about a dinner and a movie there is a good one with a lot of action, it's called Robin Hood Prince of Thieves. It may be rated PG 13 but I don't think that it'll be that bad."

Hermione and her mom retired to the kitchen and Mr. Granger padded the seat next to him. "Come sit down Harry. I thought that we could start looking through the paperwork that seems like the most important, which would be what you own." Harry opened the suitcase to find six books and a pile of papers.

"There's not much to do right now so I guess that I can help." Chris volunteered. "What are we going to be doing?"

Mr. Granger split the papers into three piles and handed one of them to each of the boys. "We're going to look at these and find out what Harry owns." He explained.

They sat there for about ten minutes looking through the papers in front of them before Chris spoke up. "It looks like my list consists of jewelry, and not just small jewelry, but jewelry that you would see at a big time party. Diamonds, jewels, gold, silver; it all looks really expensive. It looks like Harry's parents were loaded." Chris said with amazement.

"My papers are for what looks like weapons and armor." Harry said. From what it looked like there was a vault devoted to weapons and armor that was gained by conquer.

"Well my papers are family heirlooms and personal papers. Notebooks, belongings, and the like." Mr. Granger said. "From what it looks like, Harry, you will be very well off with just belongings alone."

"Well I think that in the future I will have to figure out what I want to do with all of it." Harry said. "Now what are these books?" Harry asked grabbing the books. Mrs. Granger brought in some cups of juice for Harry and Chris, while Mr. Granger got a cup of coffee.

Mr. Granger grabbed one of the books and opened it up. "It looks like an account ledger. The only thing is that this is all in wizarding money, so I don't understand it."

Harry looked at it and saw that the one he had was the same only the amounts were in pounds instead of galleons. "Here Mr. Granger." Harry said handing the book over.

Mr. Granger had taken a drink of coffee when he grabbed the book from Harry and when he looked at it he spit his coffee out in surprise. "Harry, are you sure that these figures are right?"

"Dan, what's wrong?" Mrs. Granger asked. Then she got a look at the book. "Oh my."

"What is it mum?" Hermione asked. Both Hermione and Chris got up and also looked at the book and their jaws dropped. "Harry, if these figures are right you can live comfortably for quite a while without having to work and doesn't include your belongings worth either."

"That's right Harry." Mrs. Granger said. Mrs. Granger grabbed another book and opened that one. This one looks like investments that your parents have made. This one is also has an impressive account balance." Then she grabbed a third one and when she opened it she closed it and put it down with the one that held the investments and opened the fifth and closed it and put it down in a third pile and then picked up the last one. "Alright this I understand. The figures are alright. I just don't understand most of it." She handed it to Mr. Granger.

He looked at it for a few minutes. "It looks like an account ledger for a business. I see starting costs, account payable to other business, and account receivable to others."

"Account payable? Account receivable?" Harry asked.

"Account payable is when you owe people money for product you buy and account receivable is when people owe you money for merchandise that you have sold them." Mr. Granger explained. "It looks like one of your parents owned a small business."

_I wonder what happened to it._ Harry thought.

Mr. Granger picked up the ledger that he was looking at first and started flipping between a few pages. "Harry did you know that you have had money going out of your accounts going to others regularly?" After Harry shook his head Mr. Granger looked back down at the ledger. "There are only initials but there is plenty of money flowing out of your accounts at regular intervals."

For the next hour Harry and Mr. Granger worked together to put down all the money that left his account and ended up in the hands of people who were only known by initials. They put them into columns so that at the end they could find the totals that were lost. The columns were VD, MP, AD, CF, DU, RS, RW, GW, LM, and SS. Harry knew who they all were; the only question was why some of them were getting money from his account.

Together Mr. Granger and Harry finished the lists and noticed that most of the money went to AD and MP. Then they agreed that one of the next few days they would go to the bank and talk to Goldclaw about this. There was a lot of money going out of his account and he didn't approve of this; especially when some of the money is going to the people that he hates most, including his uncle, two death eaters, a torturous hag, and two good for nothing ministers.

After they had gone through everything Mr. Granger started to explain everything that could have happened and what people could be found guilty of. Only, Harry knew that most of them would either buy or talk their way out of trouble. The girls called them into the dining room for dinner, which was delivered pizza. For the rest of the night they enjoyed each other's company till the end of the night when they all went to bed.

Right before Harry went to bed; he took out his copy of _Hogwarts: a History_ and looked at the table of contents. He never read the book in his previous timeline and now he noticed that he regretted it. Right there in the table of contents was everything that a muggleborn needed to know about Hogwarts and everything one would need so that they could get there.

~~~…~~~…~~~…~~~…

Far away from the Grangers and Harry an old man walked back and forth across his office. He was worried about seeing Harry in Gringotts talking with a goblin that wasn't under his control. Then there was the fact that he was with a family that, when he tried to take him, said that they were going to be taking him back to their house and until they looked into his life at Petunia's and Vernon's house. When they had said that he knew that he was out of luck and he would have to do something about it during the school year. Then there was the fact that Harry and their young girl looked close and by what he saw, were already good friends.

He would have to change a few plans and make sure that things fell into place that would go along with his plans. He had already started to bind Harry's magic and he had already sent Severus to put the tracking charms on the owl that Hagrid had bought for Harry and made sure that Hagrid didn't even remember that he had met Severus in Diagon Alley. He also had the contract that would make sure that he didn't try to go to someone else and make sure that no matter what he would be together with the family that he chose for him and he decided that if Harry started straying he would just use any means necessary to put him on the right track.

The only problem was that muggle laws didn't abide contracts of forced marriage and Harry was brought up by a muggle family and he would now be in the home of a muggle family. He would have to find out more about this family and see if it would cause any troubles in his path for the greater good. He would go to Minerva in the morning and see if she remembered the family, seeing as he saddled her with the responsibility of going to deliver all of the muggleborn letters.

Now he figured that he had to make a few calls to set things in motion and make sure that things happened like he wanted to. He crossed the room to the fireplace and reached into a pot on the mantel, took a pinch of the powder that was in it, and threw into the fireplace.

**A/N: Thanks for reading everyone. Review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5: Family

**Hey everyone. Sorry that this chapter took so long to get out but work was making it hard to write and the words were just not coming to me. Luckily the next chapter is almost already written out and should be up by next week.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with the books. As such I make no money from this.**

**Chapter 5**

**Family**

Harry woke up the next morning and started to head down to the kitchen to make breakfast like he did every morning. He arrived downstairs to the smell of coffee and breakfast already cooking. He rushed into the kitchen only to find Mrs. Granger at the stove cooking some eggs. _That's right. I'm living at the Granger's house at the moment._ She was talking on the phone while she was cooking, he noticed, and then he went and sat down at the table and waited for her to get off the phone.

"Alright, alright. If you do this I will call the favor that you owe me fulfilled." She hung up the phone on the cradle on the wall. "Morning Harry, sleep well?"

"Very well. That bed is a lot more comfortable than the one that I had at the Dursley's." He noticed the look that Mrs. Granger gave him. "Not that it wasn't bad itself, it's just that is was worn down after Dudley used it."

"Tell me; is everything that you own second hand?" She asked.

"Pretty much. My aunt and uncle thought that I was the problem child seeing as I turned out like my mum and dad and am able to perform magic." Harry explained. "To tell the truth I didn't even know my name until I was in kindergarten when my teacher called my name and I didn't answer."

Harry heard some shuffling coming from behind him and he turned around to find Hermione, Chris, and Mr. Granger coming into the kitchen/dining room. "Is breakfast ready?" Hermione asked through a yawn. They all sat at the table and waited for food. Mrs. Granger set plates in front of everyone and they all automatically dug in.

Mrs. Granger started laughing. "Don't worry Harry, they're always like this. Until they get some food they don't really acknowledge anything, I just find it funny to watch sometimes."

Harry just watched with interest as Hermione dug into her breakfast and thought that she never did this in Hogwarts. _I guess that Hogwarts changed her for the better in this way. She became more sociable in the mornings. But I guess that would have to happen seeing as we were the farthest from the dining hall._ Harry chuckled to himself.

"What is it Harry?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"It's nothing. I just think that it is funny as well." Harry stated.

Hermione looked up from her breakfast. "I'm sorry Harry. I've ignored you." Hermione apologized. She looked up from her breakfast and smiled at him. "And we're going to have a lot of fun today aren't we."

"I'm sure we'll have plenty of fun today. But it will be nice to have my own clothes and other things." Harry stated. He dug into his food, happy that he actually got to eat food that he didn't have to make and actually eat with others while having a nice conversation. Mrs. Ganger laid out their plans for how they were going to go about shopping for clothes and the other things that Harry would need and then they would go to the optometrist to get Harry's eyes checked and maybe see about getting him some new glasses. Then Mrs. Granger leaned towards Mr. Granger and whispered into his ear and he nodded in understanding.

Hermione got up and collected dishes from those that were done. "Harry, would you like to help me?"

"Sorry Hermione but I need to talk with Harry for a couple of minutes." Mr. Granger told her. Mr. Granger led Harry into the living room. They took a seat on the couch and Mr. Granger took a sip of his coffee. "Harry, are you sure that you want the girls to take you shopping? Because I know from personal experience that it is a bad idea because when I needed a girl's advice on some clothing for a date with the Mrs. the girls had me change outfits near 20 times and took over two hours to find the right clothes.

"I'm sure that I'll be just fine." Harry assured him. "Besides I know what I need already and I am not going to allow them to drag me around."

Mr. Granger's jaw dropped. _This boy has already thought things out? He's smart. _ He finished his coffee while Harry took a look at what the goblins had given him yesterday. _I wonder what he is going to do with all of this information that he has. From what it looks like there is plenty of evidence to ruin some of these peoples' lives for good._

Harry left to go upstairs to get ready and when he was walking up Hermione was coming out of the bathroom. "Bathroom's open harry. I know you don't have any shampoo, so you can borrow some from mine." Seeing the look on his face she assured him of what was worrying him. "Don't worry; it doesn't have a female scent so feel free to use it."

Harry walked into the bathroom to take a shower and after he was done he went back to the guest room where he was staying and on the bed was a set of clothes that Chris had probably laid out for him. He put them on and then headed downstairs to find the all of the Grangers waiting for him. "I'm ready." Mr. Granger nodded and motioned for everyone to head out to the car. Chris was in the middle seeing as he was the smallest while Harry and Hermione were sitting next to the windows.

After about twenty minutes the group arrived at the mall that they would be doing all of the shopping for the day. Harry looked at the mall in amazement while the Grangers gathered on the other side of the van for a small discussion. Once they were done they all headed inside Mr. Granger and Chris split off from the group and Hermione and Mrs. Granger lead him to a clothing store. They grabbed him some shirts and anything that he wouldn't need to try on.

When the group went to find shoes, Mr. Granger and Chris joined them and the two girls took off. Together the boys found the right size of shoes for Harry and then they went to go look for pants. The problem was they couldn't find a style of jeans that Harry liked, until they looked into the boot cut jeans. Harry grabbed some that were in his size and they all headed towards the fitting rooms so that harry could try them out to see if they fit correctly. When he came out to show everyone he found the girls there and whispering to the guys about something.

When they spotted Harry the girls looked at him and shook their heads and told Harry to change out of the pants and they headed back to the jeans section while he was doing that. They were discussing what type of jeans they should grab when they boys joined them and together they took another look at the jeans. They decided on loose fitting jeans, grabbed a few in Harry's size, and went back to the fitting rooms. When he came out with the new jeans the girls gave him a thumbs up and he went back to change._ Wow, from what Mr. Granger said this was supposed to be a lot harder. Although I did like those boot cut jeans; these loose fitting ones are nice too._

After Harry got changed they went to the register and paid for everything with the money that Harry had gotten from the bank the day before. When they left the store the boys grabbed Harry and dragged him to a nearby bathroom and threw him into to a stall and handed him some of the bags. "Here Harry, get changed and then hand Chris's clothes over the door."

Harry quickly changed out of Chris' clothes and threw them over the door. Then he opened the bags and pulled out his new clothes and put them on and then put on the new shoes and when he passed the old shoes under the door he heard the shuffling of plastic and a thunk which probably meant that they were thrown away. Harry came out of the stall and Mr. Granger and Chris looked him over and nodded their approval. Harry had chosen an emerald green t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and the tennis shoes that they had bought. Together the three of them walked out of the bathroom, but not before Harry had taken a look inside of the trash to see his suspicion proven right.

Together the group took all of Harry's things out to the van and climbed in headed away from the mall just before a large group started flooding in. "What is all that about?" Harry asked.

Mr. Granger thought for a second. "Yes it is about that time of the year. If it's anything like last year, those are the people doing their last minute school shopping for their kids."

When they arrived at the optometrist and after Harry had his eye exam he found that his glasses' prescription was a little out of date and would need to be replaced. Then he asked if Harry minded touching his eye when Harry shook his head the optometrist told him about contact lenses and the benefits of them. Harry nodded his acceptance and asked if he could order them. Together, Harry and the optometrist left the examination room and went to the front desk and started filling out the forms needed and had Mr. Granger sign off as Harry's guardian.

The Granger and Harry left and noticed that they were all starting to get hungry and noticed that it was lunch time. "Wow time flies when having fun, right Harry?" Mr. Granger asked. Harry nodded his approval. "Where would you like to go eat?"

"How about Chinese food?" Harry suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Then Chinese food it is." Mrs. Granger said. Mr. Granger drove for a while longer until he pulled into a parking lot. When they all climbed out Harry noticed the sign and thought it was interesting. It was a dragon and a tiger and they were surrounding a yin-yang symbol. They went inside and were seated by the hostess. "So Harry, what do you think of everything so far?" Mrs. Granger asked.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "This is really the first time that anything like this has happened. Truth be told, this is the first of my birthdays that I have ever celebrated with someone else." Everyone at the table gasped. "Oh don't worry about it. I got used to not having a birthday party when I got punished by my uncle when I asked him why we didn't celebrate my birthday."

"What did he do?"

"He grabbed me by the back of my shirt and threw me into the cupboard under the stairs and told me that I should even be grateful that he doesn't give me what I deserve and then locked me in for the weekend. Harry saw the look on Hermione's face and decided to try to hear her thoughts like he had heard Ron's, so he pushed his magic outwards and found Hermione's inner voice.

_I can't believe this. How can people be so cruel to others, especially family?_

"But right now this is no time to dwell on the past, what we need to do is look towards the future and try to not be controlled by the past." Harry stated.

Just then their waitress came and took their order, and when she left the table was left in silence which was then broken by Mrs. Granger who cleared her throat. "Excuse me Harry, but what did you mean by that?"

"What I meant was that my uncle is no longer going to be a part of my life so I am not going to dwell on what happened to me in the past; but I'm going to be looking ahead toward the future." The table went silent again and nobody spoke until the food came out and they all started eating. Seeing as they were eating Harry decided to see what sort of reactions were going through their thoughts at the moments. All of them had confusing thoughts and he could hardly hear any of them. _Must be the bindings._

They finished lunch and left the restaurant to head to the movie theater where they grabbed popcorn and drinks and headed into the theater. Mr. and Mrs. Granger told them to go ahead and sit wherever they liked and then headed down to the front row, so Harry and Hermione went to the back while Chris was torn between where to sit and decided to sit by his parents.

During the movie Harry was in awe by the sheer awesomeness of the movie and Hermione heard him gasp in shock when Kevin Costner split his arrow in two and then went wide eyed during the battle of Nottingham. When the movie was done Mr. and Mrs. Granger came and collected them while the credits were running and they all left to go home.

When they arrived and after Harry brought all of his clothes up to his room Hermione came and dragged him down to the living room where everyone was there waiting for him with bags sitting on the coffee table in front of him. Hermione sat him down and sat down on the couch next to him and told him to go ahead and open the bags. In one of the bags was a watch and in the other was a necklace with a cross on it.

"Thank you everyone." Tears started coming out of the corner of Harry's eyes and he started crying. "This is the nicest thing that anyone has ever done for me." Hermione put her arm around Harry and let him cry on her shoulder.

Harry excused himself to his room and when he got there he decided to pack up the things that he wasn't going to use until he got to Hogwarts. He was just putting his books in when there was a knock on the door and Mrs. Granger asking if she could come in and talk to him for a second. Harry crossed the room and opened the door, let her in, and went and sat down on the bed.

Mrs. Granger crossed the room and sat down in the chair in front of his desk. "Harry, you know when you came down to the kitchen while I was on the phone." Harry nodded. "Well I was on the phone with one of my legalese friends and asked him to look into your living situation today."

Harry was silenced in shock. "What did he find out?" He asked.

"What he found was nothing." Harry looked at her with a confused look. "What I mean is that he didn't find anything that would force you to go back to the Dursley's house."

"Does this mean that I shouldn't have even been there?"

"Legally the Dursleys didn't have you. There were no adoption papers that would legally bind them as your guardians."

_That cold bastard. I wasn't even supposed to be there? Well no more, I'm never going back to that house again._

"Harry what I am asking is if you would like to stay here." Mrs. Granger questioned.

"You mean that you would adopt me?" Harry asked.

"That is exactly what I am saying. All that we would have to do is talk to social services and sign some paperwork." She crossed over to the bed. "And then I can say welcome to the family and welcome home."

~~~…~~~…~~~…~~~…~~~

In the few weeks after Harry and Mrs. Granger had their little chat in his room Harry had gone to the bank and put flags on all of the accounts that were getting money from him. This caused an internal investigation in Gringotts and a complete check on everything in the Potter accounts and anything that had to deal with the Potter accounts.

During the investigation they found the marriage contract between Harry and Ginerva Weasley, which they voided due to the certain terms that stated that the Weasley's would get everything if Harry died and the fact that it wasn't signed by anyone in the Potter line. They also found Harry's real key in the Weasley family vault covered with family robes and under complex charms to not be seen by any who didn't know about it.

While the investigation in Gringotts was going on, Harry and Mrs. Granger were finishing setting up the little surprise for the rest of the family. Together they had secretly gone to social services and had attended a meeting that discussed Harry's life up until the time that he left the Dursleys. The social service agent had said that there would be an inspection of the Dursley household and of the Granger's home. When he turned up at the Grangers house everyone but Harry and Mrs. Granger just _happened_ to be busy in the backyard doing chores. While taking a look at Harry's room he told them that the Dursleys didn't even admit to ever having Harry in the house.

So to make everything legal, Harry and Mrs. Granger signed the adoption papers and then made a quick trip to Gringotts thanks to the portkey necklace and informed the goblins of Harry's adoption. While there Harry set up a small vault that the Granger's could have for Hogwarts supplies and tied the key to Mrs. Granger and himself. While working with the tellers on small account details, out of the corner of his eye, Harry spotted Dumbledore working with a goblin that wasn't too happy to be hearing what Dumbledore was trying to explain.

When they got back they helped the rest of the Grangers finish with the chores and then while they were doing the dishes decided that before they started watching a movie that they would tell everyone. When they finished the dishes, popping the popcorn, and grabbing the drinks Harry and Mrs. Granger went into the living room to find the rest waiting for them. When Mr. Granger went to grab the remote Mrs. Granger grabbed it first.

"What's wrong honey?" He asked.

"Harry and I have something to tell you." Mrs. Granger explained.

Hermione had a worried look in her eye. "What is it mum? Is something wrong with Harry staying here?" She asked.

"That is what we wanted to talk about." She said. "As you know we have been taking care of Harry lately and I decided that I would use my connections in the legal field to do some investigative work. What we turned up is that Harry had no legal reason for staying at the Dursleys so we've been working for the last two weeks to make sure that Harry would never have to go back there again. So, in conclusion, Harry is, as of today, officially part of our family."

Hermione tackled Harry to the ground in happiness and ended up crying into his shoulder. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Harry sat up and got a pat on the back from Mr. Granger. "Welcome to the family son."

**A/N: Well, what do you think? Review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6: A Friend, a Foe, and a Weasel

**Hey everyone here is the next chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 6**

**A friend, a Foe, and a Weasel**

On September 1st the Grangers and Harry made the journey to London and Kings Cross so that Harry and Hermione could catch the train to platform 9 ¾ to catch the Hogwarts Express. Seeing as they made it there an hour early they took their time finding their way through Kings Cross. "Alright Harry, where is the platform located?" Mr. Granger asked.

Harry opened his copy of _Hogwarts; a History_ and turned to the section on platform 9 ¾. "The book says that you have to run at the wall between platforms nine and ten and to make sure that no muggles see you." Harry put his book back into his bag and threw it over his shoulder then grabbed his cart and started pushing it towards the wall between the platforms. He then leaned against it like he was getting his breath and when he saw that the coast was clear he put all of his weight up against the wall and fell through it like the wall wasn't there.

When he looked up he saw the scarlet steam engine of the Hogwarts Express. _Ah it's good to be back but it a lot nicer when I get back to Hogwarts._ From behind him he heard the clattering of a cart and footsteps that belonged to the Grangers. Together Harry and Mr. Granger worked on getting the trunks onto the train while Hermione studied the train. Soon other families started arriving and after about five minutes the platform was packed with other families coming in through fireplaces or just appearing out of thin air. _So why didn't the Weasleys come through the floo? Probably to make sure that they ran into me. So pathetic._

Soon he saw a bunch of redheads come through the gateway with scowls on their faces. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand. "Let's go Hermione." They quickly said their goodbyes and climbed on the train and started looking for an open compartment. About halfway down the train they found a compartment without anyone in it. They opened the door and when they put their things down they noticed that they weren't completely alone. _ Trevor?_

Sure enough, Neville's runaway toad Trevor was sitting in the corner of the compartment under the window by the door. Harry closed the door and bent down so that he and the toad were face to face. "And who are you Mr. Toad and where is your owner?" When he got no answer he took a seat and chuckled to himself and took out his copy of _Hogwarts: a History_ and took a seat while Hermione took out her transfiguration text and sat down next to him.

Soon the door opened and a short pudgy boy came in. "Hi my name is Neville Longbottom and I was wondering if any of you have seen a toad anywhere around here."

"Come on in Neville. Your toad is right over there." Harry said while pointing to where Trevor was squatting. Neville took a seat and grabbed Trevor so that he wouldn't hop away again.

"Hi Neville. My name is Harry Potter-Granger and this is my sister Hermione Granger." Harry said while motioning towards Hermione and then sticking his hand out for a handshake.

Neville's jaw dropped and grabbed Harry's hand. "You're _The_ Harry Potter? But why is your name Potter-Granger? Where you adopted by Hermione's family?" He questioned.

"Due to some extenuating circumstances I moved into the Granger's House and they legally adopted me so that I would have legal guardians."

"Well then it is also a pleasure to meet you Hermione Granger." Neville said while shaking her hand as well. "Harry, is it all right to call you Harry?" Harry nodded. "Do you know anything about your parents?" Harry shook his head. "I was guessing that you probably didn't seeing as you were only a baby when they died. Well then I can owl my Grandmother and ask her if she would send some pictures of them, you see, your parents and mine were in the same year in Hogwarts and even though they didn't hang out together in school they became friends after they graduated."

"Thank you Neville that would be wonderful." Harry stated.

They started talking about Hogwarts and wondered what kind of teachers there were and what they thought would be their favorite class. Hermione then started asking Neville what to expect at Hogwarts, seeing as he was a pureblood, and Harry sat back and watched his favorite girl and new friend talk excitedly over Hogwarts when the door slammed open.

In stepped a redhead that looked around at everyone in the compartment. "Have any of you seen a boy named Harry Potter. He a skinny white boy with messy black hair, glasses that are probably broken at the nose, and clothes that should be far too big for him."

"Excuse me. But who are you?" Hermione asked. "You come in and you don't even ask if you can enter and then you don't even introduce yourself and then you start stating things without even asking."

Ron sat down with a squish. "My name is Ronald Weasley and I am going to be friends with Harry Potter so you can stay out of my way and just tell me if you've seen anyone fitting my description." Then he looked at Neville next to him. "And you too. You see, Harry will need to be with a Pureblood family that will respect him, teach him everything that he will need to know, and give him a possible future."

"You know that he doesn't need a Pureblood family to know that. All he needs to do is study and ask questions when there is something that he doesn't understand and what do you mean by possible future?" Neville asked.

"What would you know Longbottom? Harry will need to marry a Pureblood to keep his bloodline safe and we are offering that to him with my little sister's hand in marriage."

"By doing what? Forcing him into a marriage and trying to take all of his money. Well guess what that work, Harry and the goblins of Gringotts already took care of it and by the way the muggle world illegalized marriage contracts so your plan would never have worked." Hermione explained.

Ron got up and slapped Hermione only to be thrown against the door and then held up by the front of his shirt by Harry. "Well, well, Ronald Weasley. You finally shown your true colors and have done something that I will not allow. For one you hit a girl and second you hit my sister, which I especially won't allow." He allowed Ron to drop to the floor. "Now you can leave on your own, or I can throw you out. Oh, and by the way, my name is Harry Potter-Granger."

Ron's eyes went wide and then he got up and brushed himself off. Then he sent a glare at Hermione. "Look what you have done mudblood. You've turned him against my family and now most…" Ron pushed against the door by a punch to the face and was then thrown out of the door by a kick to the chest from Harry.

"You will find that things are different than how you think. I will not be a pawn in any games and I will protect all of those that need protecting. Be they be muggleborn, half-blood, or pureblood. If they need protecting I will be there, and there is nothing that will stop me from doing this."

Hermione came from behind Harry and pushed him aside and kicked Ron between the legs. "That's for calling me a mudblood." Hermione went back inside the compartment and closed the door.

"You can leave now Ronald Weasley and you will leave my friends and I alone, or you will be hurt worse than you already are." Ron Weasley ran off holding himself and bumped into some girls while running. After they scoffed in disbelief Harry noticed the blonde, redhead, and brunette were coming towards him. "Can I help you girls?"

"Yes I believe so. My name is Hannah Abbot and this is Susan Bones and Violet Crumble." The blonde said indicating the redhead and brunette in turn. "We heard the commotion and when we took a look outside we saw what you did to that boy and were very impressed."

"Would you like to come in and I'll explain?" Harry asked. When the girls nodded he brought them in and noticed that Neville was crying on Hermione's shoulder. "Neville, what's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Ronald smashed Trevor when sitting down and now I have no pet."

Harry put his hand on Neville's shoulder. "I'm sorry about Trevor. If you want I will help you find a new pet." Harry said. Neville nodded. "Alright we'll do it sometime tomorrow."

The girls sat down on the bench across from Neville and Hermione while Harry sat down on the floor under the window. "Neville, Hermione may I introduce Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, and Violet Crumble." Hermione and Neville nodded in hello.

"It's nice to meet the both of you, now Harry I would like to know what happened." Susan asked.

"Well the reason the young Mr. Weasley is running around holding himself is because he charged in here and tried to force Hermione and Neville out of the compartment saying that he was going to my friend and then called Hermione a mudblood and then slapped her when she stated that his families' plan on getting my money." Harry explained. "The reason I hit him was that he hit my sister and then insulted her."

"What do you mean your sister? Hermione isn't your sister is she?" Susan asked. "I mean that I have heard stories from my Aunt that the Potters never had a second child."

"That's because I am Hermione's adoptive brother and I am not going to let anything happen to her." Harry stated.

Small chit-chat continued and even though Harry knew that Malfoy would be most likely be coming with his two goons, he was hoping that he had scared the little ferret off with the beating he gave him in Madam Malkin's. So when the door slammed open he expected to see an Oreo cookie, what he didn't expect was to see to flaming heads of red.

"Excuse me Mr. Potter, but may I speak to you?" The eldest one of them asked. Harry got up and walked out of the door.

Harry closed the door, turned, leaned on the door, and crossed his arms. "What would you like to talk to me about?"

"I would like to ask why my little brother came running into compartment I was staying in and told me that you hit him without any reason."

"I am not going to contest about hitting him, but I am going to argue about me not having a reason." Harry turned to the door and opened it. "Hermione could you come out here for a second." Hermione came out.

"Brother I wouldn't believe anything this girl says." Ronald told him.

Hermione lifted her head and on her face you could see a bruise starting to form. "Ronald what is this?" The elder boy asked.

"How should I know? If anything it's makeup to make it look like I hit her." Ron lied.

Harry scoffed. "Yeah like we would come up with a story like this and use makeup to make it look like it's true. You know you are a really bad liar."

"And why would my brother have any reason to lie?" The boy asked.

"Maybe it's because little Ronnykins never learned how to play nicely with other kids and that basically this girl gave him a well deserved verbal thrashing that he just snapped." A voice behind him snapped. Harry and Hermione looked behind them to see two more redheads. _Perfect, it's the bludger twins. They always believed my side of stories because they are the only ones with a brain. _

"I agree with that my twin, but I have to add he is also a little kid that needs to learn the hard lesson that life is tough and that it is only going to get harder." The other one said.

"Fred, George stay out of this." The older boy snarled.

"No Percy, we won't." One of the twins retaliated. "And don't even give us that authority speech, because you should know by now that we have no respect for authority. Especially authority that doesn't make any sense."

"What do you mean that life is going to get harder?" Ron asked.

"Oh, don't you know. There has been a stoppage to the flow of money that has been going into the family account and both yours and Ginny's special vaults have been closed." One twin announced.

"WHAT?" Ron yelled. Then he grabbed Harry by his shirt and shoved him against the door. "You did this didn't you?"

"I only took back what was rightfully mine." Harry stated calmly. "Now if you would kindly get your hands off of me we can all walk away from this."

It didn't look like Ron was going to back down seeing as he pulled one of his fists back and threw it forward. Only it didn't make contact with Harry like he was hoping, for Harry ducked at the last second and Ron's hand went right through the window and cut it up really bad. "BLOODY HELL! I'll get you for this Potter." He attempted to pull him arm back for a second punch but was stopped all of a sudden by a red flash of light and fell to the ground.

"Percy would you take our stupid younger brother away from here." One of the twins said. Percy dragged Ron away. "Sorry about that. Our younger brother has a bit of a fiery temper and if he doesn't get his way, he explodes. I'm sorry we haven't introduced ourselves my name is Fred and this is my twin brother George."

"It's a pleasure to meet the both of you. If you haven't realized it my name is Harry Potter-Granger." They looked taken aback. "I was adopted by the Granger family. So that is the reason why I have two last names."

The two boys looked at one another and then nodded. "Well our job here is done. I hope that we get to see more of each other at school." With that the two boys departed and Harry and Hermione re-entered the compartment. Everyone was looking at the window in shock and fear.

"Do you think that this is going to be a normal thing with you?" Neville asked.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and sat back down under the window. "How should I know? It depends on how stupid people are and how long it takes them to figure that it won't be smart to mess with me."

Everyone started laughing when the door slammed open again and in walked a blonde boy flanked by two other boys. "Is this the compartment that Harry Potter is staying?" The boy asked.

"Who wants to know?" Harry asked.

"My name is Draco Malfoy and I heard what you did to the Weasel and I am here to offer my hand in friendship. That is so that I can help you with anything that you could possibly need."

Harry raised an eyebrow and just continued to sit under the window. "Oh and what do you think that you can help me with seeing as your family has hardly any money. Oh wait, starting tomorrow you won't have any money left seeing as all of the money that was tracked coming from my account and going into your families is coming back to me.

The blond boy took a step back. "That's not true. My father is going to hear about this."

Harry stood up. "Good. I hope that he does, because he is going to pay for trying to screw with me."

"As if you can do anything. You are just an eleven year old boy like me, what could you possibly do that could have any effect on my family?"

"I'm sure that you know where all of your family's money came from and let's just say that the goblins of Gringotts don't agree with how your father came about getting that money. So I'm sure that your father is about to lose everything and tomorrow morning it is going to be splashed all over tomorrows paper. Now if you don't mind could you please leave so that I can enjoy the rest of the ride in peace."

Draco backed out when he saw the fire that was burning in Harry's eyes closed the door and then ran off with his two goons running on his tail. Harry sat back down and ruffled in his bag and pulled out a paperback book that he had brought with him. "That's a good idea, I wish that I would have thought of that." Hermione stated. Harry stuck his hand back in his bag and pulled out a second book and handed to Hermione.

After an hour or so passed they decided to get their robes on. While the boys stood guard over the doors and windows while the girls changed and went outside when they were done. Once the girls were done Harry and Neville went inside and changed as well and then knocked on the door when they were done so the girls would know that they were finished.

"Are those robes made from dragonhide?" Susan asked.

Harry nodded. "They're specially made to not have the disadvantages of leather but still keep the resilience of dragonhide."

"What do you mean by the disadvantages of leather?" Violet asked.

"Leather constantly needs care and if you don't it can damage the quality of it." Harry explained. Not soon after a man came down the train announcing that they would soon be arriving at Hogwarts and that everyone should get ready to disembark from the train. So everyone packed their things that they had pulled out on the ride and packed it all into their travel bags and went and stashed them with their trunks so that they could be delivered later.

**A/N: Thanks for reading everyone. Review and tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7: Sorting

**Hay everyone, sorry for the long wait but I had thousands of webs in my head that didn't want to leave. I know where I want this story to go, it's just getting my idea's down in a readable fashion. Now on with the story.**

**Chapter 7**

**Sorting**

After getting off the train Harry, Hermione, Neville, Susan, Hannah, and Violet stretched their legs and looked around, amazed at their surroundings. Then they saw a giant form holding up a lantern.

"First years, this way please. First years don't be shy." Called the towering form of Hagrid.

Harry's group walked up to him and a lot of other young students joined them while all of the older students headed up a path to where a bunch of carriages were waiting for them. Behind him Harry could hear some of the other first years behind him wondering why they were singled out and not joining the other students. _Maybe they should read their books instead of being lazy._

"Come this way. This way to the boats." Hagrid announced while waving his hand.

Everyone started following Hagrid to a fleet of rowboat that didn't have any oars. Harry, Hermione, and Neville climbed into one while Susan, Hannah, and Violet climbed into another. After all of the first years got into a boat the boats all took off. "I love magic." Hermione exclaimed much to Harry's amusement.

Soon their boat made it to the opposite shore and when they got out they noticed that some of the other boats were quite a ways away. "Now what? Do we wait here?" Susan asked. Neville reached into his pocket and took out Trevor. "Could we please bury Trevor?" All of them nodded and found a spot a little ways from the dock and dug a small hole for the little toad and placed him inside.

Neville bowed his head. "Oh Trevor, even though we didn't have long together you were my first pet and I will never forget that. I hope that you will look over me and my friends from where ever you are."

Harry decided to take a turn and give a blessing. "Trevor, our little amphibian friend, I pray that you have safe passage with Nicolaus the Ferryman onto your next big adventure." When Harry said this there was a gust of warm wind that passed by them and rose up into the night sky. _Thank you Nick._ Harry thought mentally.

When no one else said anything they all headed back to the docks and to where everyone else was waiting. When Ron opened his mouth to make a wisecrack on what they had done he automatically shut it when he saw the look in all of their eyes. Then when they joined the rest of the group Hagrid started leading through a tunnel until they arrived inside a lighted hallway.

Standing there was the teacher that most people feared, even her own Gryffindor cubs at times, Minerva McGonagall. "Hagrid you're late." She announced.

"Sorry professor, but there was a small funeral that was taking place." Hagrid explained.

"What funeral?" McGonagall asked.

Harry stepped forward. "We're sorry; we were holding a funeral for Neville Longbottom's pet toad Trevor who died on the train ride due to an accident."

"Oh my." Professor McGonagall gasped. "Now if you all follow me everyone is waiting for you." Professor McGonagall led them through the large doors which revealed all the students sitting at four tables and at the front of the hall was the teacher's table. And in front of them was the old sorting hat sitting on a stool. "Now I will call you up one by one, place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. Abbott, Hannah."

Hannah walked forward and sat down on the stool and the hat was placed on her head. She sat there for a second looking nervous and looking to the group for comfort and when they nodded the hat opened its mouth. "Hufflepuff." She got off the stool and then walked over to the table that was cheering for her.

A few more names were called before Professor McGonagall called out "Bones, Susan." Susan walked up to the stool and allowed the sorting hat to be placed on her head. While she sat there waiting for her house to be called Harry took a look at the teachers table and spotted Snape at the table watching to sorting with little interest. The hat called out "Hufflepuff" and Susan climbed off the stool and went to join Hannah at the Hufflepuff table.

McGonagall then called Violet and when the hat was set on her head it sat there for a moment contemplating where to put her when it opened its mouth and called out "Ravenclaw." Violet walked over to the table that was cheering for her and took a seat with her future housemates.

Professor McGonagall continued calling names of first years, and then they continues going up and were sorted into their houses. Hermione was called up and when the hat was set on her head and it sat there for a second contemplating where it was going to sort her and then called out "Gryffindor." Hermione jumped off the stool and walked over to the Gryffindor table.

Harry noticed that after Hermione was sorted Dumbledore did a double take. _Was he not expecting that?_ After that the sortings went just as they had until Harry's turn came up. "Potter-Granger, Harry." With this Dumbledore really looked shocked while Harry walked up there smirking. _Take that Dumbledore._

The sorting hat was put on his head. _Ah hello Mr. Potter I was wondering when I would be seeing you here in Hogwarts. But wait; there is something weird with your memories. Wait a second, Nicolaus, which must mean that you died._

_I will only tell you on the condition that you will keep this from the headmaster._

_Anything that I learn from looking into the minds of others is strictly between us. Even if he tries to read me he can't because of ancient spell that were put on me by the four founders._ The hat explained.

_I was seventeen and fighting Voldemort when the war finally came to Hogwarts and I was forced to return. Voldemort then laid down terms that if I were to turn myself over then everyone that was fighting with me wouldn't be harmed. So after I made my peace with everything and everyone I turned myself over and then he killed me. Then afterwards, I was brought to the plane between this world and the next. There I was given a choice of what I wanted to do and I chose to come back and change the past and save everyone I can. _

_So you sacrificed yourself for everyone else what a Gryffindor and a Hufflepuff way to do things. Now where to put you? You have the courage of a Gryffindor, the loyalty of a Hufflepuff, the brains of a Ravenclaw, and the cunning of a Slytherin. _The sorting hat wondered.

_Why not place me in the same house as last time. _Harry suggested. _By the way, you put me in Gryffindor last time._

_If you are certain about your decision. _"I know GRYFFINDOR."

The whole hall erupted in cheers and Harry jumped off the stool and walked over to the seat next to Hermione and sat down while the next first year was getting sorted. He gave Hermione a hug and offered her his congratulations and then turned to watch the rest of the sorting. Soon enough the last student that harry was worried about was called up "Weasley, Ronald." Ronald walked up there with a smirk like he knew where he was going to be sorted and when he sat down the hat only took one second to decide. "SLYTHERIN." All of the color drained out of his face and his eyes went wide with horror.

The whole hall went silent wondering if it could be a mistake and started chatting amongst themselves about how it must be a mistake that a Weasley was in Slytherin house. Explanations were being passed around by other students when Dumbledore stood up making the hall go silent in anticipation. "Excuse me sorting hat, but I believe that you have made a mistake." Dumbledore expressed.

"As you know Dumbledore I cannot make a mistake. In this boy's mind he has every quality of someone belonging in the Slytherin house." The hat explained. "Now I must ask that you take me off this boy's head so that he can go and join his house."

Professor McGonagall took the sorting hat off his head and Ron slowly walked over to the Slytherin table. Harry saw this and the look that he was sending Dumbledore's way as if begging him to do something. _Must be wondering if Dumbledore will save his little spy._

Dumbledore sat down with a frown on his face and swept a hand in front of him and food appeared on the dishes that were lined out front of everyone. Harry dug into some chicken and mashed potatoes and enjoyed his meal while listening to the chatter around him. Hermione was asking an older student on what to expect in first year classes while everyone around the Weasley's were asking them about how it could be that their younger brother was sorted into Slytherin house.

When dinner was done Professor McGonagall tapped on her glass so that everyone would settle down and Professor Dumbledore stood up. "Before I send you all off for the evening I have a few announcements. Our care taker Mr. Filtch has asked me to tell and remind all students that the list of forbidden items is posted on his office door. Also, the forbidden forest is off limits to all students, and the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bound for all those that do not wish to die a most painful death."

_Now why would he tell people that they would die if they went into the corridor with Fluffy? All it will do is encourage some people to go take a look at what could be so dangerous._

"And with those announcements out of the way, I must bid everyone a good night." Dumbledore announced. With that everyone left to head to their dorms. The prefects led the first years to their dorms as was tradition. Percy Weasley led them through the halls while telling everyone to keep up. When they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady he gave the password and gave them the exact same speech that Harry remembered from the first time line.

As everyone was dispersing to their rooms the portrait hole opened up and Dumbledore and Ronald walked in. Everyone was starting to whisper among themselves, wondering what exactly was going on when Dumbledore held up his hand. "I know most of you are wondering was Mr. Weasley is doing here instead of being in the Slytherin common room. I have had a chat with Mr. Weasley and he has expressed his concern over being placed in Slytherin house, so I have used my authority to overrule the sorting hat and have had him placed in Gryffindor house."

_What!_ Harry thought. "Hermione can he do that?" He asked.

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know."

_Oh how I wished that I had the old Hermione back. She would be able to tell me everything that I would need to know._

"Excuse me headmaster, but might I ask why he has not even spent one night in Slytherin house and you find it necessary to change his house?" Harry asked.

The whole house looked at him. "What has that got to do with anything Potter?" Percy Weasley asked stepping towards him only to be stopped by the twins.

"It's a fair question…" One said.

"Our dear brother. We mean…" The other continued.

"That he hasn't even spent…"

"One night with the house that he was sorted to..."

"And he already wants to change houses."

"Personally, we both think that something is…"

"Fishy." Both concluded.

"So you are both going to go against the family?" He asked. When both of the twins nodded he scoffed. "Be sure that mum will be hearing about this."

"Oh yeah and then she'll even do more illegal things." One of the twins stated. The entire house gasped in shock at the statement.

"This is not the place to talk about this." Percy stated.

"Well I think that this is the perfect place. In fact I think that we should have invited some others so that we could have this all out in the open." Harry said.

"Stay out of this Potter." Percy snapped.

"Fine. I'm going to bed." Harry turned around and went up to his room and found the rest of his roommates plus Ron standing there unpacking their trunks. Ron turned around and smiled. "Know this Ron, I don't accept the headmaster's decision on putting you in Gryffindor and don't think that even though we're roommates that we're friends. Got it?" Harry said while poking him in the chest.

When Harry turned around to unpack he heard Ron whisper, "Just you wait. Things are going to change."

_Oh yes. Things are going to change._ Harry smirked. _And the linchpin falls._

~~~…~~~…~~~…~~~

After he left the Gryffindor common room he hurried back to his office to try to put the situation back together. He hadn't expected Harry to ask what he did nor did he expect the Weasley boy's pride to snap and set the twins off to say crazy things that could get him in trouble. He shook his head. _No this is for the greater good. Harry needs to have a lazy friend that will drag him down so that he won't have any idea of what do that is connected to an easily controlled family._

"I need to contact Molly and tell her that we need to move ahead with our plans and get him away from that Granger girl." Dumbledore crossed his office, reached into a pot that was on the mantle of the fireplace in his office, threw a pinch of dust into the fire, shouted, "The Burrow" into it and then stuck his head in.

**A/N: Thanks for reading everyone. I hope that you enjoyed it and will review to tell me what you think.**

**Spoiler for next chapter: Surprise! **


	8. Chapter 8: Surprise

**Hey everyone. Sorry that it took so long to write this but hopefully I can get more out sooner now that hours are being cut. Also thanks go out to those that have reviewed lately and have given me the drive to finish the chapter. Now on with the show.**

**Chapter 8**

**Surprises**

The next morning Harry woke up to find all of his dorm mates still sleeping, so he decided to get up and get ready. After he took his shower he looked in the mirror he did a double take at his reflection. _God, I still can't get used to seeing my younger body. _Harry sighed. "Still it is nice to be able to go back and make sure that I don't make any idiotic choices."

Once Harry was done in the bathroom and got dressed in his robes, he went down to the common room and sat in one of the chairs to wait for Hermione to come down. She came downstairs like she did every morning, half awake and yawning. "Morning Harry." She mumbled. Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulder and helped lead her down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

When they arrived Harry noticed that they weren't the only ones there. _Wow some people wake up really early. Even earlier then the Grangers, and I thought that it was impossible._ Harry led Hermione to the table and once they sat down Hermione immediately started grabbing food and pilling it on her plate. Harry watched in fascination like he did every morning, who would have thought that the Hermione he remembered was like this. _Then again, I didn't really get to know her until after the incident with the troll on Halloween._

Harry grabbed some tea and some food and started eating while making sure that Hermione didn't fall asleep again. Not soon after they finished their breakfast Ron came down and attempted to sit down next to Harry but ended up disappointed due to the fact that Harry and Hermione got up. Seeing as it was an hour before their first class they went up to Professor McGonagall, got their schedules, and then went to the library.

Harry and Hermione looked around for a few minutes and then went up to the desk where Madame Prince was sitting looking over some papers. "Can I help you find something?"

Harry dug in his pocket and pulled out a folded sheet of paper. "Yeah, the goblins at Gringotts told me I should take a look at this book but I couldn't find it at Flourish and Blotts."

Madame Prince took a look at the title of the book and her eyebrows lifted in surprise. "So you're looking for _Bindings and Seals _by Braddock Herms." Madame Prince got up from her chair and walked over to a section deep in the library. "The book you are looking for is not one that is normally checked out, unless it is an upper year student in ancient runes or Arithmancy classes. Might I inquire as to why you would like this book?"

Harry shrugged. "The goblins told me about some seals that I might want to learn and I wanted to check them out." Madame Prince handed him the book. "Thank you." Harry and Hermione left the library and headed to the transfiguration classroom and grabbed a desk in the front. They both pulled out notebooks and started copying down what was on the chalkboard and once they were finished they pulled out the book that Harry had borrowed from the library.

"So what exactly are you looking for?" Hermione asked.

"At the last meeting I had with the Goblins, they said that I had extensive bindings on my body and that if I wanted to get rid of them that I would have a choice. I could either have them removed by goblin healers or remove them on my own by my own power and conviction."

"So why not get them removed at Gringotts?" She asked.

"The goblins said that if I removed them on my own; then no one would be able to bind my magic again." Harry explained. "From what they told me it has something to do with me having to go deep within myself and breaking the locks that are holding me back from my true potential." Students started filing in and taking their seats.

Everyone settled down and a cat climbed on Professor McGonagall's desk and pointed its paw to the chalkboard. There was a shuffling of bags and paper as everyone got to writing down the notes.

A few minutes afterwards the door opened and Ronald walked in. He looked around and sighed. "Thank god the professor isn't here." He cockily stated. The cat jumped off of the desk and mid jump it transformed into the transfiguration professor who walked up to him. "That was bloody brilliant."

"Well thank you Mr. Weasley. But perhaps I could transfigure something of yours into a pocket watch, and then maybe you'll actually arrive on time."

"I got lost." He said trying to defend himself.

"Then perhaps a map. I trust you don't need one to find your seat." She walked back up to the front of the room and took up her list and started taking attendance. She then waited for everyone to finish their notes and then started class. "Alright listen up everyone. As some of you may have heard this is one of the hardest classes in Hogwarts, but that is just not true. If all of you put your heart into it than transfiguration can be the easiest, but I am not going to go easy on any of you. Now, for our first class we are going to be transfiguring and match into needles. Seeing as they closely resemble one another this should be relatively easy."

Everyone set to the task of changing their matches and all around the room incantations where being chanted. Harry just picked up his match and studied it and was astounded by how true Professor McGonagall's last statement was. _But I guess that it isn't exactly fair, seeing as I have six years of experience on top of the rest of them._ Next to him Hermione's match was starting to take on a silvery hue and the end was starting to become pointed. Harry put the match back down and pointed it's wand at it and clearly pictured a needle in his mind and said the incantation.

His match was enveloped by a bright light and it rose into the air a little and then floated back down onto the desk. When the light faded a jade needle rested where his matchstick once was. There was clapping coming from all around him. "Amazing! Simply spectacular." McGonagall said, much to everyone's surprise. "Now take a good look class, Mr. Potter-Granger has changed his match on his first try; now may I ask how you managed it Mr. Potter-Granger?"

"Certainly Professor. What I did was imagine what a needle is like in shape, appearance, and texture, and then I brought the image to the forefront of my mind and then I said the incantation while pushing my magic to change the match." Harry explained. "I believe that transfiguration is all about taking what you know about the two objects you're changing and letting your magic make the switch."

After he explained McGonagall had the rest of the class try doing what Harry had done. By the end of class more of the students were able to change their matches into half needles, meaning that some of them were silver but still looked like a match or they looked like a needle but were still the color of a match.

~~~…~~~…~~~…~~~…~~~

The rest of their classes went by like a breeze until they had their first potions lesson. Everyone was in their seats and lightly chatting amongst themselves when the door of at the back of the class slammed open and Professor Snape walked in. "There will be no wand waving or silly incantations in this class. As such I will teach you how to bottle fame brew glory and even how to put a stopper on death." He looked around the class taking mental attendance and when his eyes stopped on Harry his smile widened. "Mr. Potter, our new celebrity, tell me what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry knew the answer but he also knew that the answer wasn't in the first year's potion text book. "I don't know sir." Harry replied.

"Pity." He said. "Then where would I look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

This answer Harry also knew this but like the last question it wasn't in the first year's books. "I don't know sir."

The Slytherins were laughing in their seats and Snape scowled. "Well then what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Harry had seen this answer in the book so he decided to show Snape that he wasn't as dumb as some of his classmates. "They are the same plant sir. The reason why their names are different is because of where they are found. Monkshood is what it's called in the mountains of Tibet; the plant is called Wolfsbane in Transylvania, and here in the UK, it is known as aconite."

Snape did a double take. "I see that you have some small knowledge."

"But professor may I ask why you asked those other questions because have read the text that we were assigned for class and the other two questions didn't come up."

"Are you questioning my teaching methods?" Snape snarled.

"No I was just wondering about why you are asking questions that are not even covered in our text." Harry questioned. "Do you expect that I have the full potion knowledge that my mother had, or are you afraid that I might be just like my father and torment you? Well here is the thing; I am not my mother or my father so just treat me like any normal student and also I don't want to be treated like a celebrity."

Snape looked at him in shock and then sneered. "Ten points from Gryffindor for Mr. Potter's cheek." He walked up to his desk and then pointed his wand at the blackboard, where instructions wrote themselves. "Here are the instructions, you all the rest of the class period to finish."

Harry and Hermione worked together at their table and helped each other when they needed help. About half way through class Harry remembered something was about to happen and when he turned around he noticed that Seamus Finnigan was poking at his cauldron that was starting to bubble. It just started to bubble over when Harry whispered to Hermione. "Get down."

Hermione looked at him and at his insistence looked behind her and saw the situation with Seamus' cauldron and ducked down. Harry put his robes over his and Hermione's cauldrons and then joined her on the floor and got covered by her robes just as the cauldron exploded. It was a good thing that he got covered because he felt something fall on the robes covering them and not knowing what the effects would be this time with Ron being his partner this time he was glad for the cover.

Once the chaos settled down he uncovered himself and Hermione and took a look around and noticed that a few people had followed his example and took cover. Harry then took a look at the condition of everything was and noticed that the tables had burns and Seamus' cauldron had melted. "It's acid." Harry exclaimed. Then he looked towards Seamus and Ron and noticed them on the ground and noticed that their clothes had melted to their bodies.

"Alright everyone class is canceled. Let's get these boys and everyone else touched by the acid to the hospital wing." Snape ordered.

Everyone cleaned up and salvaged what they could and then left the classroom behind the group of injured students. Harry and Hermione went to lunch with a small group of other students that hadn't gotten his by the acidic potion. When they arrived the hall quieted and some whisperings were heard.

After Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Susan sat down for lunch the troublesome twosome came and sat down as well. "Where's Hannah and Violet?" One asked.

"Your brother and Seamus caused a little accident in potions today and they were hit by some acidic concoction." Harry explained.

"Yeah luckily they were caught at the tail of the explosion, so all they had were some light burns." Neville added. At that moment the students that had gotten the tail end of the accident trailed in and sat down.

"By the way; why did everyone go silent when we walked in?" Hermione asked.

"Oh it's because of this." One of the twins handed over a paper.

_**Harry Potter Adopted?**_

_**By Rita Skitter **_

_Harry Potter (11), the defeater of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, is rumored to have just been adopted. Rumor has it that since the night that he defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named he has been living with a wizard hating muggle family and hadn't even realized he had magic until Hagrid of Hogwarts came and retrieved him._

_After going to Diagon Alley he met a first generation witch who allowed him to stay at her house which allowed him to get away from the muggle family. After a confrontation in Gringotts with the headmaster of Hogwarts, Dumbledore started looking for a family for young Mr. Potter. When asked why he did this he stated, "Mr. Potter needs a family who can give him a good home and also teach him all that he needs to know in the future."_

_From what we know of this muggle family that took him in for the summer, they are both muggle doctors that work on muggle teeth. The Gringer's have one daughter who is in the same year as Harry and a son who a year younger than Harry._

_From what this reporters well placed sources have said is that Harry has now been adopted by the Ancient house of Weasley. After a confrontation on the train to Hogwarts a letter came to the patriarch of the family Arthur Weasley that stated that Harry hit members of ancient families without cause. This caused the family to act and put in adoption papers in for the boy-who-lived. _

_When asking why they put in the adoption papers now the matriarch, Molly Weasley, stated, "I was shocked to hear about what happened and we had been thinking about this for a long time. What gave us the final push to make our decision was the letter from our son Percy stating that just living with any family wouldn't do and that he needed a proper family as soon as possible._

_For more on the Weasley's … see page 3_

_For more on the Gringer's … see page 7_

Harry put down the paper and scoffed. "What the hell is this crap? They didn't even spell Hermione's last name right." He then looked at the twins. "What do you know of this?"

"We don't know anything." One stated.

"We were just as shocked as you to learn of all of this." The other stated.

"Hello younger brother." A voice came from behind Harry.

Harry scowled as he turned around to find Percy standing there with a smug look on his face. Hermione place her hand on his arm to try and calm him but it had no effect. Harry stood and scowled up at him. "Now understand this Percy. Try as you might to get me into your family, it will never happen. You see, I have been legally adopted by the Granger family in the muggle world and it is acknowledged by the goblin nation and I am planning to get it legalized in the magic world. Besides I don't think that criminals will be allowed to adopt me."

"What do you mean criminals?" Percy asked.

"Oh don't play stupid Weasley. I know that you probably have every idea of what is going on. So I won't disgrace your family even more by announcing it here."

Percy left with a huff and when Harry sat back down everyone leaned in. "What was all of that about?" Susan asked.

"Well, this summer, when I went to Gringotts to get money for my school things the goblins at Gringotts pulled me into their offices and told me about some money that has been disappearing and now they are conducting an investigation into where all the money has been going and actually I am expecting an owl from Gringotts any day now." Harry explained.

"But what has that got to do anything with your adoption?" Susan asked.

"The Weasleys are the people that have taken the most money from me and even done it under three different names and now they are trying to adopt me so that they can get even more of my money, but you want to know something. I'm sorry Fred and George, but this is all your parents fault that they are in this situation. I mean, they kept having children that they couldn't support on just one income."

"Yeah we understand. Truth be told, we don't understand it either." The twins said.

~~~…~~~…~~~…~~~…~~~

After the discussion at lunch that day a lot of mail was coming and going from Harry and Susan. Whenever Harry got any mail from the matriarch of the Weasley family either Fred or George opened it to make sure nothing was wrong with the letters and usually burned them anyway even if there wasn't anything wrong with the letter. Truth be told, Harry was surprised by how much the twins did for him to keep their mother out of Harry's life.

Then it came time for flying lessons and Harry was determined to make sure that no one got hurt. He even taught Neville some on how to control a broom. When the class was going smoothly and everyone was up in the air Harry noticed that Neville's broom was starting to act strangely.

"Neville, come over here." Harry said. When Neville got over to him Harry grabbed the broom handle and brought them down easily. When they finally touched down Neville climbed off his broom and Harry let go of the broom handle, only to have it shoot off and crash into a wall. _What the hell?_

"And to think; that could have been me." Neville sighed.

_Yeah, something weird is going on here._ Harry looked up and on top of the wall across the courtyard and found that Dumbledore was standing there watching over everything. _Bloody fucking Dumbledore. He'll go to any lengths to get his way and that even includes injuring students._

Madame Hooch came down and landed next to the duo. "Thank you Mr. Potter-Granger. You may put your broom away and you can leave for the day." When Harry turned to leave Madame Hooch added, "By the way, those were some excellent instincts. Being able to tell that something was off with Mr. Longbottom's broom, which takes some serious talent."

"Thank you." Harry replied. _Or knowledge of the future. I just thought that it was Neville's attitude that caused his broom to go haywire, but to see Dumbledore here brings other hypotheses to light._

~~~…~~~…~~~…~~~…~~~

It was Halloween and Harry was starting to think that everything was going all right seeing as nothing was happening to make Hermione seem sad and lonely. Not only that the Weasleys were basically non-existent to the point where they only reason that he remembered the troubles with them were because Fred and George hung around with them. The twins had even stopped an attack from Ronald and then later heard that he had been taken to the Hospital Wing with some minor spell damage.

They were in Charms learning the levitation spell and Harry and Hermione were having their feathers have a small race around the classroom. Even while holding the spell they were helping the people around them and soon there was a multi-feather race going on overhead. Impressed, Professor Flitwick awarded Harry and Hermione ten points each for helping their fellow classmates. Then across from them Seamus' feather exploded right alongside Ron's.

~~~…~~~…~~~…~~~

After class as Harry and Hermione were heading to the library they noticed Ron standing at a corner talking to Seamus and Dean. "You know, I hate that we have to deal with the bushy-headed, know-it-all, bookworm that probably doesn't have any real friends. You would think that she would have been sorted into Ravenclaw with all the rest of those book worms."

"But wouldn't that mean that Harry would have also been sorted into Ravenclaw also, because if you haven't noticed he is also in the running for the top of the class." Dean stated.

"Yeah, but then Dumbledore would have made sure that he went to his father's old house telling him that it was the best for him." Ron bragged. "Now with the adoption papers going through, all I have to wait for them to be approved to get our just deserts. And if you don't speak a word of this to Harry, I will make sure that you get some money."

Harry scoffed and continued on his way. Together their group made it down to the Great Hall for lunch and after they ate they cracked open whatever books they had and either did homework or read for pleasure. Harry had opened the book on seals that he had gotten on the first day. He had yet to find the way to reverse the bindings and get rid of them.

Then he finally flipped to the last chapter in the book called _Reasons behind Bindings._ Harry skimmed through the chapter to find any information that may pertain to breaking the bindings. It wasn't until the last paragraph in the book that he found his answers.

_Binding a person's magic is very bad for the person being bound. A person's magic has to release at a normal amount so that it doesn't really affect anything when a normal spell is cast. If a person is bound the magic will not release at a normal rate and can even cause physical problems, including damage to the body, in the future if the person is strong enough. This even includes magic influxes that cause emotional stress that can cause future magical outbursts. To get rid of these takes the want to break them and the will to get rid of them._

_So that explains me blowing up Aunt Marge during the summer between my second and third year. Damn that bloody Dumbledore he's the one that caused me so much trouble, but that won't happen this time._

"What is wrong Harry?" Hermione asked. "You spaced out there for a second."

"Nothing's wrong Hermione." Harry denied.

"But Harry…"

"Stop being so nosy you stupid little mudblood." A voice said from behind them, even though they didn't have to look to see whose voice it was. Ron stood there glaring down at them. "Didn't you hear him? He said he's fine and even though you might be his friend or brother or whatever, I'm sure that he is doing it out of pity.

Hermione had had enough. She got up from the table and ran off and out of the hall with tears streaming behind her.

"Please go after her." Harry requested of the girls. When they nodded and headed off Harry and Neville got up from the bench and turned to face the Weasley boy. "Weasley you are a bloody moron and no matter what you will never get anything from me except a bloody ass kicking." Harry took off and started looking for Hermione as well.

It was well into the evening until they all came back together. "Any luck?" Harry asked. Everyone shook their heads. "Damn where could she be. The feast has already started and should almost be over."

They heard the shuffling of feet and saw a bunch of students heading off in the direction of one of the towers looking to each side as if worried about something. "I wonder what happened." Violet wondered.

"What are you doing here?" They heard. The group turned around and saw Professor McGonagall standing there.

"Professor we can't find Hermione. You see, Ron made fun of her today after lunch and then she ran off and now we can't find her. Why what has happened?" Harry asked.

"There is a troll loose in the halls and everyone is to make their way to their common rooms." McGonagall stated.

Harry gasped and then ran off listening for the thumping of the troll's steps and then he heard spells being cast. He peaked down the hall and saw a red head casting spells down the hall and then the troll following him to an unused classroom. Then the troll busted through the door and a scream came from the room.

Recognizing the scream as Hermione's Harry ran off and when he went through the hole where the door should have been he saw Hermione dodge a blow from the troll. "Hermione!" Harry yelled. Harry put himself between Hermione and the troll and held his wand up. The troll lifted his club up again to strike and started to bring it over his head. "Hermione get down." Then Harry pointed his wand at himself, focused on wanting to get rid of the bindings and with all of his strength and determination yelled, "**DIMITTERE!**"

Chains appeared around Harry one moment and the next moment they exploded outward with such force that they knocked the troll off of his feet and into the wall. The troll got up and got ready for another attack and when it came with its downward swing Harry stopped it with one hand and pushed it away. "Harry what is going on?" Hermione asked.

Hermione was shocked at what she was seeing. What she was looking at was Harry utterly beating the crap out of the troll that was attacking them. But what she was seeing was impossible for a first year, Harry was holding off a trolls attacks with his bare hands and that was impossible without magic. "Oh Harry." She whispered.

Harry had had enough of playing around with this troll. When the troll swung his club again Harry casted reducto to get rid of the club and then casted stupefy to knock it out. After knocking it out Harry felt his magic level out and the hole in the wall where the troll busted through the door repaired by itself and then Harry's eyesight went fuzzy. Remembering what the book had said earlier he took out his contacts and immediately his eyesight went back to normal.

"Harry, thank you for saving me." Hermione said. She hugged him and immediately her voice entered his head. _Oh Harry I promise that I will protect you from all future manipulations. But why aren't we in the girls bathroom and where did all of that magic come from?_

Harry gasped, pulled away, and then turned around. "Mione is that you?" Hermione gasped and then Harry understood. "NICOLAUS!"

**A/N: Thank you for reading everyone. As I said earlier the next chapter should come out soon. So please review and tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9: Explanations

Hey everyone. Long time no see. Sorry that I haven't written in a while, but a shout out goes to those that have reviewed lately that has helped me bring my mind back onto this story. So without further ado:

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter.

**Chapter 9**

**Explanations **

**Last time:**

"_Harry, thank you for saving me." Hermione said. She hugged him and immediately her voice entered his head. _Oh Harry I promise that I will protect you from all future manipulations. But why aren't we in the girls bathroom and where did all of that magic come from?

_Harry gasped, pulled away, and then turned around. "Mione is that you?" Hermione gasped and then Harry understood. "NICOLAUS!"_

Saying Harry was in shock was an understatement. Standing in front of him wasn't the eleven year old Hermione that he had been taking care of, instead standing in front of him was the Hermione that he had confessed to before going off to his death and had watched him die right in front of her. Standing there was the woman he had fallen in love with but let go so that his supposed best mate had a chance for happiness.

"Harry? My Harry?" Hermione stroked Harry's cheek with tears in her eyes. Harry nodded and hugged Hermione close. "Harry, thank Merlin."

_Oh how cute. The cute twosome finally together at last._ They sprung apart and looked to where the light came from, and standing there was the astral body of Nicolaus. _Hi you two, glad to see you two are doing well._

"I thought you said that she was going to be going to the underworld." Harry stated.

"That was originally the idea but then something happened that we did not expect. She ended up dying from fighting Voldemort right alongside Neville but took a killing curse from Bellatrix while saving Neville. Because of that she was given the same choice as you, and like you she chose to come back and change her destiny."

"So, is she also wearing earrings that allow her to remember everything?" Harry asked.

"You also have earrings?" Hermione asked. Harry cast the revealing spell on his ears so that she could see his earrings, only for her to giggle. "They don't look bad exactly, but I just don't think that they suit you, but… what can we do?" Hermione also performed the revealing spell on herself and showed Harry her piercings.

"Should we be expecting any others to come back in time to help us out, or are we the only two?" Harry said curtly.

Nick snapped his finger and a clipboard appeared in front of him and then he flipped through the papers and clicked his tongue. "No, not that I see here, but as you know things can change and people can earn a choice for actions they have done. As the old saying goes 'for every action there is a reaction', or something like that." He chuckled. Suddenly there was a beeping and he looked at the watch on his wrist. "Oh crap, I'm late for an important meeting."

"Then get going don't want to keep you from your important date." Harry stated.

Seeing the humor Nick disappeared saying, "I'm late, I'm late, for a very important date." This left Harry and chuckling and then they looked at each other.

"I take it that I'm now going to have to explain a few things." Harry guessed.

When Hermione nodded the door bust open and Ronald busted in. "Don't worry I'm here… to…what is going on here?" He shouted.

A minute later a bunch of professors also flooded in lead by Albus Dumbledore. "Well, well, what do we have here? I do believe that we have three friends who have worked together to take down a rouge mountain troll.

"Excuse me but…" Harry started.

"I believe that some congratulations are in order and I also believe that an award should be given to services to the school." Dumbledore interrupted.

"I'm sorry, but…" Harry tried to say, but Dumbledore put his hand up.

"Oh don't be so modest young Harry; I'm sure that you helped our young Ronald here in some way."Dumbledore stated.

Harry had gotten tired of this he waved his hand below his belt and silently cast the silencing spell on the old geezer. "I'm sorry professor but you have it all wrong. You see Ronald insulted Hermione earlier today and my friends and I, which doesn't include Ronald, went looking for her and then when we were approached by Professor McGonagall. She explained to us that the troll had gotten loose in the school and I went looking for the troll, because maybe it would lead me to Hermione."

"And why would you do that?" Dumbledore asked.

"I thought that I would distract it and let Hermione get away, but she wouldn't leave me to fight the troll alone. After we knocked it out Ron came through the door and saying something about coming to save us, and not long after he came through the door the rest of you followed."

"And what makes you think that you that you could take on a fully grown mountain troll by yourself?" Professor McGonagall asked. "You're just a first year student, albeit a very talented one, what did you think that you could do?"

Dumbledore went to speak but Harry cut him off, "let me turn that question around and ask two questions myself. Why would you send students back to their common rooms with just some other students and no teachers to protect them when it would be easier to protect all of them in one area that is big enough that you could have waves of spell casters and the other is why is there even a dangerous magical creature like that around the school?"

Dumbledore's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. "The reason I sent the students back to the common rooms was because the troll wouldn't be able to find them so that we wouldn't have to worry about people panicking. Then to answer your other question, this is a magical area and I have no control as to what creatures come into the area."

"That's bloody bull shit." Harry accused. "It should be the headmaster's duty to always make sure that the students are safe and that means that there shouldn't be deadly magical creatures that could just wonder onto the school grounds."

"What are you talking about Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Professor Snape stepped forward. "Don't take him seriously Minerva, he only being a spoiled brat like…"

"SHUT UP SVEN!" Harry yelled with a fire blazing in his eyes that sent a shiver through Snape. "I am my own person and I will not tolerate you discriminating against me just because of what my father did to you in the past. The past is the past and you just need to let it go."

Snape was in shock and grabbed Harry by the collar. "How do you know that name?"

"It was in my mother's childhood diary." Harry smirked. Then he noticed the small flicker of fear pass over Dumbledore's face and Snape dropped Harry and grabbed his hand like it had been burned.

McGonagall cleared her throat. "Getting back to the issue at hand Mr. Potter; I noticed that you said creatures, exactly what did you mean by that?"

"Did you know that there is an acromantula colony hidden inside the forbidden forest?" Harry stated. "You know the funny thing about spiders, when they are small they have enough food with all the flies flying around. But what do you think is going to happen when they are bigger than three full grown men and finally run out of food in the forest, where do you think they will go for food?"

"But Mr. Potter..." Dumbledore started.

"Albus Dumbledore." Professor McGonagall belligerently said. "If what Mr. Potter said is true you are going to have to explain yourself. Now what other creatures are there that I should know about."

"What creatures do you know about professor McGonagall?" Harry asked.

"I know that we used to have our care of magical creatures classes go into the forest for their studies as long as they stayed out of the centaurs' territory. Why is there something more dangerous in there?" Harry reached into his bag and pulled out a small book and a notebook and handed the book to her. When she took a look it she waved for Harry to follow her. When she saw that everyone else was going to follow she narrowed her brow. "I only want Harry to come with me, everyone else can leave."

"Sorry professor, but I would like for Hermione to come because we need to explain a few things." When Professor McGonagall nodded they followed her and together the three of them went to her office. Along the way they ran into Miss Norris who started meowing. "Get out of here you stupid cat." Harry barked.

When they arrived Professor McGonagall sat down and motioned for them to take a seat. "Now do you want to explain why you have a book on ancient folklore?"

Harry set his notebook down in front of her. "It all has to do with some research that I have been doing this last month. When Professor Dumbledore told us about the forbidden forest I looked into it and I found a book that also stated, that until 1943 the care of magical creatures class allowed students to go into the forest freely to study as long as they stayed out of the centaurs; area. Then about 5 years later they had it to where they could only go in as long as they had a teacher present. Then finally in 1956 the Headmaster at the time started the rule that forbid students from going in there all together due to accidents."

"Wait did you say 1956?" Professor McGonagall asked with shock in her voice.

"That's right." Harry nodded. "Why is something wrong?"

"No it's nothing." She shook her head. "But that is beside the point. What does ancient folklore have to do with all of this?"

"It's this." Harry opened the notebook and placed it in front of her.

She looked down and her eyes went wide. "You can't be serious; there are bean nighe in the forest?"

"It's only speculation but with reported cases they have been moving closer to the forest until 1975 when the last reported case came in just outside the boundary of the forest." Harry explained.

McGonagall started flipping through the notebook and was surprised at the amount of dangerous creatures that had the possibility of being in the forbidden forest. The most worrisome for her were the banshees. "How do you know all of this? I am not as dense as some of my coworkers and I know that something is up."

Harry looked at Hermione and nodded. Both of them took their wands out and pointed them at their ears and cast the revealing spell so that their earrings were visible. "We can't explain everything but these earrings allow us to have certain knowledge about future events so that we can change fates of people in the future."

Does that mean that you know what the future will hold?"

"As someone once told me; nothing in the future is set in stone. Whatever path we take is chosen by the decisions that we make along the way." Harry told her. "I have had enough of being led around and fooled into doing what others want so I am changing my path and so far it has drastically changed my life."

"Oh, do you mean by getting adopted by the Granger family?"

"It's only legally arranged." Hermione stated.

"What does that mean?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"What she means is that I was technically an orphan that was residing in the Dursley household under no legal obligation. And what is worse is that they were being paid out of my account to do whatever they wanted and I didn't even see a penny of it."

"Are you saying that you have been living with a family that was being paid to not take care of you with your money?" She asked.

"It's not only that; take a look at the last page of the notebook."

She flipped to it and found nothing but suspecting that it was sensitive information she cast the revealing spell and a folded sheet of paper. She opened it at Harry's nod and found a letter.

_Dear Harry_

_It is my regret to inform you that there have been more discrepancies in your accounts than we originally discussed. Upon your timely arrival at the bank we were able to stop more of your heirlooms from being stolen and used for whatever means._

_As you know Dumbledore has been making frequent visits to your vaults and taking precious heirlooms an I have sent out many goblins to try and gather these objects, but one of these objects is a ring that was taken not so soon after your parents left this life. It was a very powerful ring that has been passed down the Peverell line. And after further investigation we have found the box that it was kept in and we will be sending it to you along with a letter that was found with it._

_And in regards to the letter that was given to you when you visited we have extended the list of people with keys to your vault to Molly Prewitt, Albus Dumbledore, Petunia Dursley nee Evens, and Cornelius Fudge. All we are waiting for is your order to regain these keys and your fortune, even though you don't care about the gold, and arrest these people for their crimes._

_May our gold run as freely as our enemy's blood,_

_Ragnock Goldhand High king of Goblins_

To say that she was shocked was an understatement, she was utterly appalled at what had been going on around this boy, and what is worst was that it had been all spearheaded by the man that she thought that she could trust. "Is there anything else?"

"Much more, but that is all I will share at this time, but let me tell you that everything else will come out soon enough."

~~~…~~~…~~~…~~~…~~~…~~~

Up in Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore was looking across his desk at a very displeased Ronald Weasley. "You're saying that you failed."

"It's not my fault, I wasn't expecting him to be able to take out that mountain troll by himself." Ron said. "But that isn't even the worst of it, he said that he closed off all of the special Weasley accounts and found out about the contract."

"Has there been any word on the adoption papers?" Dumbledore asked.

"No there hasn't, but there should be no problem with them. I should be hearing something from my mother in the next few days. What about the political end of it."

"I've got the minister on board but I wasn't able to get all of the cash I needed so not everyone is on board. Because of that, tomorrow I am going to the ministry to call in some favors."

Ronald smiled. _There may have been a few bumps along the way, but the day will soon come that I have everything I ever deserved._

~~~…~~~…~~~…~~~…~~~

Down in the dungeons Snape was having an emotional meltdown. _Sven, Sven I haven't been called that in such a long time that I had almost forgotten about it._ He opened a drawer in his desk and took out the picture that lay inside. _Oh Lily, I am so sorry._

**A/N: So how did everyone like it. Review and tell me what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10: Quidditch Disaster

**Hello everyone. Finally got this chapter done and I hope to have the story through Christmas up by then.**

**I don't own Harry Potter or its rights so I make no money off of this what so ever.**

**Chapter 10**

**Quidditch Disaster**

It was the day of the quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin and Harry was glad that he didn't have to deal with it yet. While they were sitting at the breakfast table Hermione leaned over and whispered into Harry's ear. "You're not as nervous as last time."

"Yeah because I am not flying and I don't have to worry about a broom bucking out from under me." Harry said. "But that doesn't mean that I am going to let my guard down and I am going to be watching to make sure that he doesn't have a chance to hurt anyone."

Harry looked up at the teachers table and saw what he wanted to see. Quirrell was watching him like a hawk, Snape looked like he had had a horrible night with no sleep, McGonagall was fuming, and Dumbledore sat as far away from her as his chair would allow and looking very nervous. _Like the old saying goes, 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' but when a Scottish woman is scorned RUN FOR THE BLOODY HILLS._ Then Harry looked at the rings on Dumbledore's hand but didn't see what he was looking for.

"Of course he wouldn't wear it out in public." Harry scoffed.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"The resurrection stone." Harry explained.

"You mean the one from the story of the three Peverell brothers, he has it already?"

"Yeah, I believe that it is the ring that Gringotts sent me a letter about a while back. Now I am just waiting for the package to arrive from Gringotts and collect the three hallows."

"What are you going to do with them once you have them? You're not going to use them are you?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"No." Harry told her adamantly. "I am going to return them to the person that they truly belong to and that is death itself. No one should be able to be the master of death because death is uncertain, it can happen at any time and no one can stop it."

"So when is this box supposed to come?"

"After the quidditch match a goblin will be waiting for us at the outside of the far side of the pitch so that no one will be able to see the exchange, even though I expect Dumbledore will be following me."

They finished eating their breakfast and followed everyone down to the quidditch pitch and found a seat on the far side in the back so that they could watch for the goblin and Harry was sure the even though he wasn't flying Quirrell would still try to do something .

Soon the players flew out onto the field. It turned out that wood found a seventh year to take over the seeker position. The game was going just like last time except the Slytherins were playing a little dirtier and their keeper was just as terrible as he remembered.

"Are you thinking of trying out for next year?" Hermione asked.

"I have been thinking about it and I think I will try out, but I think that I will not buy the nimbus 2001 because I am pretty sure that Malfoy will probably do the same thing he did the last time and buy his way onto team, if he can manage it that is."

Harry started focusing on the match and decided to watch the bludgers seeing as that is the only thing that could hurt him without him playing in match. It was a good thing he did because he noticed that one of the bludgers was acting strangely and wasn't attacking any players. In fact, it looked like it was going out of its way to stay away from the players.

"Hey Hermione, check out that bludger." He said while pointing out said bludger.

She found it and Harry watched her face follow it for a while before he heard her whisper, "not again."

That is when it shot out of the sky and started a direct dive towards Harry. He pushed Hermione out of the way and dove straight ahead and heard the destruction of wood come from behind him. Harry got up and bolted towards the pitch and jumped off the bleachers just as the bludger crashed into where he jumped off.

The bludger flew up into the sky and while it was on its way down one of the twins came and landed next to him and hit it as hard as he could away from them. "You alright?"

"Yeah I'm just fine. Listen I need you to do something for me. I need you to hit it into the ground so that I can dive on top of it so that we can stop it."

"Are you bloody crazy? With the way that thing is acting it will not stop until you are destroyed."

"I know but if I am on top of it, my weight will stop it from getting off the ground too far and will keep it from gaining speed."

"Alright, but I have to say that you are one crazy son of a bitch." He got ready to hit the bludger, but while it was on its way down one of the Slytherin beaters hit it to add some extra power to it. "You dumb fuck." The twin said. He tried to hit it but the power was still too powerful for his bat, which caused it to break and had Harry diving out of the way.

Madame Hooch landed next to Harry and helped him up. "You doing alright?"

"I've got a bludger targeting me, otherwise I'm fine." Soon the other twin landed and talked to his twin and turned only to laugh and got ready to receive the bludger. This time there was no Slytherin beater close by so he hit it as hard he could into the ground which fazed the crazy gray dive bomber.

This gave Harry the chance to dive on it and even the twins helped by adding their weight on top of it which kept it from moving too far. It still had enough force to punch into Harry's stomach, so he was feeling it but it wasn't enough force to cause any damage.

Soon enough the bludger stopped squirming and the three of them got the ball into the box and when they looked up they noticed that the Gryffindor seeker was holding the snitch. The entire stadium erupted into a wave of cheers and groans. "And Gryffindor wins." Lee Jordan announced. "The Gryffindor chasers ended up being just too much for the Slytherin keeper for a final score of 270 to 50."

When Harry looked up to the stands he saw Dumbledore just walking away and Madame Pomfrey rushing down to the pitch to check up on him. _Isn't he even worried about his little weapon? What would he do if I were to die early?_

Madame Pomfrey ran to him and started her check on him and when no warning came from her face he took that as a fact that there was nothing threatening about his injuries. "Really? He sees that something was wrong and he doesn't even come down to check on things. What kind of headmaster does that?"

After she was done healing Harry she left along with the rest of the school celebrating Gryffindor's victory over Slytherin. Hermione joined Harry at the pitch grounds and helped him up. "Harry, it was him again." She told him.

"I was guessing as much but the only problem is that we can't do anything without any concrete evidence which we will have soon enough." Harry started walking towards the exit and once they left the pitch they followed the outside wall and soon came upon a goblin leaning against the wall. "May your gold and the blood of your enemies flow like the Thymes."

"And may our business help our gold flow and make our enemies tremble in fear." The Goblin returned. "Mr. Potter-Granger it is good to finally meet you. My name is Ironfist and I am here to deliver a package to you." He handed over a box and a thick manila envelope.

Harry looked inside the envelope and nodded his approval and then scanned the letter really quickly. "It looks like everything is in order. Tell Ragnock to have his goblins in place by noon tomorrow; that is when everything is going to happen."

"It will be done good sir. How many would you like around here?" Ironfist asked.

"Two should be good enough. I should be able to handle Dumbledore on my own." Harry stated.

Hermione was shocked at this. "Harry, you can't be serious. He is a full grown wizard with the elder wand at his side."

"I know that Hermione, but remember I have the element of surprise on my side. He won't be expecting me to know very many spells." Harry explained giving Hermione the box to stick in her bag while stuffing the folder in his robes. "Now let's go back to the common room before _people_ start wondering where we are."

Harry and Ironfist bowed then Harry and Hermione started walking back to the castle not talking. When they arrived at the doors they were stopped by the one man they did not want to see. "I'm sorry for not coming to you sooner, but are you alright Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm fine, just a few bruises, but I will be okay." Harry explained flatly. "Now would you like to explain why there was a rouge bludger at the match today."

"Harry, Harry, I am not sure why that bludger acted strangely today, but I can assure you that I will look into it as soon as I can."

"Alright, now if you will excuse me I want to get to the common room and join in the festivities with the rest of my house." Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and quickly ran off. They get up to the fourth floor when Hermione jerked on Harry's arm. "What is it."

"Could we talk over here for a second." Hermione pulled him into the nearest classroom and let go of his hand and walked to the front. "Harry, you know that you said you would explain things yesterday before we were rudely interrupted."

Harry nodded. "Where should I start?"

"How about you start at what you said at the stairs when you said that you loved me as a woman and not as a trophy." Hermione suggested. "What did you mean by that?"

"When I was coming down the stairs I was somehow able to read Ron's mind and his thoughts told me that everything that had happened had been to plan and I was supposed to go die so that his family could get all my money."

"But that's impossible your vaults would close off and all of your money would go to Gringotts." Hermione stated.

Harry shook his head. "Nope. Molly had set up a contract that would allow her family all of the Potter family fortune with nothing to stop them. And the only reason Ron liked you was to keep you away from me so that I couldn't fall in love with you and also do his homework so that he could also stay in the same year with me."

Her hands went up to mouth and she gasped in shock. "And what about my brother, why did Dumbledore come and erase his memory from my entire family?"

"I don't know, but if I had any guess it would be because he would be able to tell if something was wrong with you." Harry guessed.

"Alright, but what are we going to do about my family adopting you?" Hermione asked worriedly. "You know how people view marriages between family members." Harry started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Don't you think that I haven't thought about that? The adoption by the Granger family is purely a political move. If I hadn't of done it some other family might have taken advantage of my situation and try to force me into a contract that would give them access to everything or I would be forced to go to an undesirable family."

"Undesirable family?" She asked.

"Like a family of death eaters or a family that would try to use me for some reason or another." Harry explained. "But in the contract with my adoption papers there is a clause that says that when I turn seventeen I can break off all ties with the family and be my own person."

Hermione walked to Harry and put her arms around him and put her head on his chest. "Why don't you just get emancipated? Then we wouldn't have to worry about people judging us about being in love." She whispered.

"Then I would worry about people not taking me seriously. I mean, think about it, don't you think it would be kind of strange to see an emancipated eleven year old."

Hermione looked up and thought about it for a second and then nodded. "You're right; it would be strange to see an eleven year old living all alone."

Harry turned around and started walking towards the door, but Hermione ran and caught him from behind and hugged him close. "Just promise me that we will always be together." She whispered into his back.

He turned in her arms and put his around her. "Always." He then extracted himself from her and opened the door only to have someone fall in.

"Weasley, what the bloody hell are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Harry, language." Hermione scolded.

"What does it matter to you Potter, all I was doing was walking down the hall when I heard voices coming from an empty classroom." He turned and walked out of the room.

Harry clenched his fist. "Damn it."

"What's wrong?"

"I bet you anything that he is off to report to Dumbledore on what he has heard." Snarled through clenched teeth.

**A/N: I hoped that you all liked this chapter and are looking forward to more coming soon. Review and let me know what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11: A Bank Meeting

**Hey everyone. Yes I am still alive and am very sorry that this chapter took so long to get up. Life has been hell and has finally settled down enough to let me get back to writing. Now without further ado let's get on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 11**

**A bank meeting**

Hermione raised her hands to her mouth and gasped. "Harry we have to stop him, if we can catch up to him we have to erase his memories."

Harry ran out of the room to go find Ron but he couldn't see him. "Damn he must know this castle a lot more then he originally let on." Harry and Hermione ran through the castle using as many of the shortcuts as they could and when they got to the headmasters office they found that Ron wasn't there.

"Damn, where could he be?" Harry snapped. He was looking around with his eyes peeled when he saw Professor McGonagall passing by. "Professor McGonagall, do you know where Professor Dumbledore is?"

"I just saw him heading outside. He said that he was going down to the village for a while to go get a drink." She replied.

Harry looked at Hermione and saw the horror in her eyes. "Thank you Professor." Harry led Hermione away and once they were a ways away Harry stopped and leaned against the wall. "I can't believe that we didn't think that Dumbledore might not be in his office. Now he will definitely know."

Together Harry and Hermione went to the library, the only place where Ron would not follow them no matter what. Hermione went to the section of the library where books on politics were kept while Harry went to go find books on Ancient Latin incantations. Then they went to a table in the very back where only Madame Pince went because there were only books that students weren't interested in.

For hours Harry and Hermione poured over the texts and took small notes of important details that they would need if there was any trouble. Hermione found that Dumbledore had found that Dumbledore had actually overstepped his bounds when he transferred Ronald from the house he was in. It turns out that once someone was sorted it was up to them to make their place in their house.

Soon Susan, Daphne, and Violet came and sat down at their table and Susan handed Harry and small piece of paper. When Harry looked at the paper he found one sentence '**he is at the MOM' **he pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh. "That's just perfect."

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Dumbledore has gone to the Ministry of Magic, now we can't put our plan into action."

"What about the Goblins? What are they going to do if they are caught there?" Hermione questioned.

"Don't worry about that." Harry said while taking a slip of paper out of his pocket and putting his wand to one of the circles. "I have just let them know to retreat and wait for further instruction. This means that I'll be getting a message from them saying that I am to report to Gringotts right away and there should be nothing any of the teachers can do."

"You're right there." Daphne stated. "The reason behind that is that you are the last of your line and any money issues need to be handled by you."

"Does that mean that he is going to be getting out of school for a while? Lucky." Violet complained.

Susan put a hand on her shoulder. "It's the law and there is nothing we can do about it."

"But isn't it just a hoax to have a meeting about some plan that you are trying to put into motion?"

"Yes." Harry confirmed. "But let me explain something. For the last ten years I have been lied to by my Uncle by him telling me that my parents were good-for-nothings that died in a car crash and then left on a doorstep and then lived in a cupboard under a flight of stairs wearing hand-me-downs that would fit a baby whale. And then I find out that my parents were heroes and that my money was being siphoned out of my accounts and into others."

Everyone gasped except Hermione who just frowned. "What about your parent's will?" Daphne asked.

"Dumbledore put a seal on it and that is the second reason we are doing this. To get my parents' will released and examined and also to put a stop to the crimes that have been going on these last nine years." Harry explained. "I think that the reason he put the seal on it is because he is broke and if he can have unlimited access to my accounts he can actually pay for what he needs for the 'greater good'."

Everyone had a pondering look on their faces like they were thinking of what he said and looking at it at all angles. Soon Madame Pince came up to their table and handed Harry a letter and when he read it he got up from the table and collected his things and when Hermione got up as well Harry shook his head. "I have to go." Harry stated.

Harry left and everyone watched him leave and when he was gone from sight the rest of the girls turned to Hermione and scrutinized her. "Okay Hermione you must know something." Daphne said.

"All I know is when I first met Harry he was being led around by Hagrid, he was still wearing baby whale sized clothes, and he was wearing glasses that had the nose piece broken and held together with tape." Hermione explained.

"Wait", Violet interrupted, "did you say that he was with Hagrid?" When Hermione nodded Violet grumbled. "When I went to go get my things Professor McGonagall went with me and she explained that she went with all muggleborn's on their first trip because Dumbledore is always too busy to help out."

"To busy or just passing off all the work to his subordinates." Hermione told them.

"What do you mean by that?" Susan asked. "It seems like you are assuming that Dumbledore is shirking his responsibilities. Why do you think that he is doing that?"

~~~…~~~…~~~…~~~

After Harry left the library he went to Professor McGonagall to ask to leave but what he didn't expect was Dumbledore sitting in her office. Professor McGonagall looked past Dumbledore when Harry had opened the door. "Yes Harry, can I help you with something."

Harry was in a state of confusion. _How is he here? From what the letter from Susan's aunt said he was at the ministry. _ "Yes Professor, I got a letter from Gringotts and I would like to use your floo so that I can get there quicker."

"I'm sorry Harry but I can't allow you to do that." Dumbledore said.

"And why can't I?" Harry asked.

"Because as headmaster I cannot let you leave the school when you still have classes."

"No professor, you can't stop me because there is a rule that if there is an emergency that I can leave the school with an official notice. And also my classes are done for the day and I could easily have gone to Hogsmead and down to the Hog's head and gotten to Gringotts from there."

"And what rule is there that says that you can do this?"

"In the school charter, rule number 24 states; _If a student gets an official notice to attend an important meeting. They may leave the school as long as they tell their head of house and either the headmaster/mistress or deputy headmaster/mistress._"

Dumbledore stood there flabbergasted, knowing there was nothing he could do and then he realized his mistake of his choice of making a head of house his deputy. Especially one like her with such an independent streak and such a stickler for the rules and not willing to bend for any reason.

"Mr. Potter, the floo powder is in the decorative box on the mantle take it and go, the headmaster and I have to have a little chat." She said with an evil glint in her eyes.

Harry took that as his sign to get clear before hexes started flying, so he grabbed the floo powder and flooed to Gringotts and right when he stepped out of the fireplace he was met by Goldclaw. "May our gold flow freely…"

"Not now Mr. Potter, we have a dire emergency on our hands." He said with an extreme concern on his face. They both started running and finally came to Goldclaw's office and went straight through the door to see Ragnock and two of his warriors waiting for them.

"Mr. Potter, why have you decided that you had to cancel the operation?" Ragnock asked.

"I don't know how but I got a message from my contact within the ministry and they said that Dumbledore was at the ministry. Then when I went to go to my head of house to get permission to leave he was sitting in her office having a meeting with her." Harry explained.

Ragnock gasped. "How could he be in two places at once?"

Harry thought for a second. "There is only one way that I know of and that would be that he has a time turner, but that should be impossible seeing as they are closely regulated by the Ministry of Magic."

"But he has been known to do anything he wants." Goldclaw stated. "So what are we going to do now my king?" He asked Ragnock who was shaking his head.

They stood in silence for a while before Harry came up with a solution. "If it is true that any time turners that exist are supposed to be registered with the ministry, if he is using one he is already committing a felony and can be arrested. If we can prove that he has one without the ministry's consent then he is in so much trouble."

"But how are you going to check to see?" Ragnock questioned.

"I have my sources. Madame Bones, who is the director of the magical law enforcement office, is the aunt of one of my friends and she is helping me with all of my legal troubles. She also really dislikes how Dumbledore has been doing things and she has been helping me take care of him." Harry said while walking to the door. "I am going to the mail office to go send an owl to her. I'll be back in a few minutes." Harry ran out of the bank and headed towards the owl post office and sent off a quick message to Director Bones and ran back to the bank. "Alright I sent the message. I should be hearing back from her in a while."

After they went through all the files dealing with Dumbledore and his potential crimes Harry and the goblins set a date for the following weekend for the official reading of his parents wills. Harry asked the goblins to go to each of the other recipients in person and ask them to come so that they didn't run the risk of an owl being redirected. They then decided that the goblins would send Harry a letter that stated that the reading would be the next weekend to trap Dumbledore.

When the letter came from Susan's aunt he smiled and showed the goblins the note and they both smiled as well which caused Harry to shiver. They finished any last minute business and Harry excused himself from the their office with an accordion file folder under his arm. He headed back to Hogwarts so that he could talk to all of his friends before curfew. When he arrived at the gates to Hogwarts he was met by Hermione who gave him a hug and welcomed him back. "How did it go?" She asked taking the file from him so that he could put his arm around her.

"It was okay. We set everything up so that Dumbledore falls into a trap. It also turns out that Dumbledore has himself a time turner, remember when I left?" She nodded. "Well when I went to McGonagall's office he was sitting there having a meeting with her and tried to stop me from going to Gringotts.

"But he couldn't you are the head of your house and anything the bank needs to talk to you about you are required to attend. You looked it up and made sure that it was still there." Hermione frightfully stated.

Harry smirked. "Yeah and when I shoved it into his face he looked so shocked that he looked like everything he thought he knew was false." Harry looked up to see some people coming and pulled Hermione into a nearby classroom.

"Now, now Mr. Potter I will not be having any of that." Hermione stated. When Harry tried to talk but no words came out she just started laughing. "I'm just joking."

"That's not funny, remember we are not the eleven years old kids that we look like, we are actually grown ups that have been sent back in time to correct our wrongs." Harry sharply stated.

Hermione leaned into him. "I remember I just wanted to have a little fun but I guess that it wasn't the right time."

Harry put his arms around her held her to reassure her that everything was alright. "No, I should be sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you. But getting back to what we were talking about, Dumbledore has been doing a lot of things illegally but that is all going to end soon." He whispered into her ear.

"How?" She asked.

"Well, I have a meeting with Director Bones, Mr. Greengrass, and Mrs. Longbottom tomorrow because I found something out at the bank that is very interesting and that will turn Draco's world on its head."

~~~...~~~...~~~...~~~...~~~

In the Headmaster's office Dumbledore was having a mental meltdown. But that could very well when you have a very angry Scottish woman yelling at you for two hours about your responsibilities and how you were treating one of her students. What she didn't realize was that this was all for the greater good. But what he wasn't to comfortable with was Mr. Potter's knowledge of such out of the way charters of the school that you actually had to look at the official document to know what it said.

Dumbledore thought for a moment, _unless, could it be that he is actually studying hard to be the best in school?_ No, he couldn't have that, a smart Harry would be looking at every challenge logically and thinking about which way would be the best to go about things. That is why he wanted young Ronald around Harry, he needed someone lazy around him to draw him down so that when the time came he would look to the only one Voldemort was afraid of to train him. And when Harry did he would turn Harry into the perfect weapon.

_This is all that Granger girl's fault. _"Now what can I do to stop her from interfering." He thought out loud. "I can't directly make her leave the school, she is the top of her class." He looked at the list of the incoming first years to see if any are from her area and then he saw a name that almost made him. wet his pants in excitement. _Now I just need to make the threat._ He thought with a maniacal laugh. _And just to make sure I'll just talk to Professor Snape and tell him to make her life a living hell in potions._

He walked over to his fireplace and threw some floo powder inside. "Professor Snape can I talk to you for a second?" He then walked away to let the man through because he knew that whenever he called Severus would immediately come through. When Snape came through Dumbledore took one look at him and gasped. "Severus, what happened to you?"

**A/N: Thank you for reading everyone. Please review and tell me what you think and I hope to have the next chapter up soon.**


	12. Chapter 12: A Meeting of the Families

**Hello everyone. Here is the new chapter to rewriting time.**

Chapter 12

A Meeting of the Families

The next morning Harry met Hermione in the common room and together they met everyone in the Great Hall so that they could all sit down together. They were just tucking into breakfast when they noticed Dumbledore coming in and sit upon his throne. He looked around the hall to see who had come down early and smiled at their group. As they were just finishing with the main course of their breakfast everyone started shuffling in and the Weasley twins made a bee-line for them.

"Good morning fellas, what can I do for you?" Harry asked.

"Oh no Mr. Potter it's what..." One of them said.

"We can do for you." The other one finished.

"Okay you two can you two please stop that?" Hermione asked. "We get that you are twins and that you have a special connection. But could you please just speak one at a time."

They just looked at each other and smiled. "Sure, just for you. But what are you going to do in compensation?" One asked.

"You do know nothing comes for free." The other one explained.

"But of course." Harry stated. "How about the holy grail of pranks?"

They both scoffed. "Yeah right. You could never have such a book." One twin challenged.

"Oh really?" Harry said. He reached down into his bag and pulled out an old leather bound notebook and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The twins gasped because upon the book letters started writing themselves in gold which read "Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are proud to present the Marauder's bible". Upon finishing reading the title both of them promptly fainted.

"Never thought that would happen." Harry stated while everyone around them were snickering or outright laughing. He laid the book between them and then went back to the book that was in front of him and continued reading.

When the twins came to they saw the book between them, grabbed it, knelt down, and said. "We are not worthy."

"Now what is it you two were going to tell us?" Harry asked.

"Yes, O Great One. Yesterday we saw our brother running down the hall as fast as he could so grabbed him and dragged him inside and asked him why he was running in the halls."

"He then told us that he was going to the headmaster's office and had some important information to tell him. So when we told him to tell us..." Harry and Hermione looked worriedly at each other, "he told us and then we promptly obliviated him and then we did it to ourselves, so whatever you two are hiding it is staying a secret."

"Thank you, you two." When the twins left the rest of their group looked at them. Hermione looked at Harry and he explained. "The secret we are hiding is vital to our lives and we need to keep it a secret for as long as we can, but when we are ready we will let you tell you everything."

"It's okay." Hannah said, "You'll tell us when you are ready and we will be patient."

They both nodded their heads in thanks and then left breakfast to head back to the common room to finish up some last minute homework. About half an hour later Harry headed to the front doors to meet the guests that he was expecting only to see Dumbledore there and trying to deny them entry and doing a very bad job at it. But what should he expect going against the heads of three of the oldest houses around especially when dealing with Amelia Bones and Augusta Longbottom.

"Professor Dumbledore why are you trying to stop my guests?" Harry asked.

"No Harry..."

"That's Mr. Potter or Lord Potter to you." Harry snapped.

"As I was saying," Dumbledore ignored, "I wasn't trying to stop them I was just asking what business they had here."

"And as we were saying we are here to see young Mr. Potter." Augusta explained. "The business we have is with him and him alone. Now if you'll excuse us." She just shoved past him and grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him off.

When they reached the first open classroom they went inside and the gentleman, who Harry expected was the present Lord Greengrass, put runes on the door to keep anyone from listening or opening the door. "Now Mr. Potter can I please know what this is all about? Not that I mind coming to Hogwarts because it will allow me to visit my daughter but I want to know what is going on."

"Could we start with introductions, I know Amelia Bones personally, Augusta Longbottom by reputation, but I am afraid that I don't have the pleasure of knowing your name Mr. Greengrass." Harry said.

"I guess that would be fine. My name is Abram Greengrass, father of Daphne Greengrass who is in Slytherin house in your year in school."

"I guess that I haven't had the pleasure to meeting her as of yet. But I will try to introduce myself to her someday soon." Harry said.

"I'm not sure how well that will turn out but feel free to try." Abram said.

"Now that introductions are out of the way let me get right down to it." Harry explained. "Tonight there will be an event in the Great Hall during dinner that will cause Dumbledore to be arrested and I wanted as many of the oldest families to know as possible. As you know the Potter family has been at the forefront of the education system and I have to say with only being here a few months I am greatly disappointed."

"But what could you do that could cause him to be arrested?" Abram questioned.

"Where should we start?" Amelia rhetorically asked.

"Is it really that bad? I know that you have been saying all this time that he wasn't the best but at the time he was the only choice." Augusta stated.

"Let's just say that it is time that Dumbledore needs to step down and there has to be a change in how things are run around here." Harry stated. "Could any of you tell me about the board of education or whatever is used to pass educational decrees?"

"The governing board is run by some of the older families and the head of the governing board is Lucius Malfoy. Their job is to study how the school is being run and take any suggestions from any teachers and try to see if any of them could help change things for the better." Augusta explained with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "The only problem is that the whole board is stuck in the old ways of thinking and they never change anything."

"That's because there has never been a suggestion made to the board." Abram stated. "My wife is on the board and she says that the meetings are such a bore that she doesn't even see why the board even deems necessary to meet. She said that the last meeting was just Mr. Malfoy standing in front of them and preaching about how good the school is doing and the only bad thing that is going on in the school is the amount of non-pureblood witches and wizards there are in the school."

"So you are saying that there is a pureblood supremacist standing at the head of the board of governors and that the council is full of pure bloods and no others?" Harry asked.

They all nodded. "But you have to know that we have tried to get others on the council only to have them quit or be forcibly removed after a short time."

"And you never thought that odd?" Harry asked.

Amelia sighed. "We have tried to find out why they left but they always either said that it wasn't for them or there was evidence that came up against them that forced their removal.

Harry sighed, "Well I am not going to stand for it any longer and after this school year is done I am going to look deep into this issue and find out what is going on and if need be remove all the governors from office."

"You do know that that action will not go over well with all of the other pure bloods and remove any support you might have gotten in the future." Abram stated.

"I know, but people have to understand that times are changing and that there is nothing any of them can do to stop this inevitability." Harry explained. "So it is either; going to be change with the time or remain stagnant and fall into history."

They all gasped, seeing an eleven year old say all this shows an extreme amount of maturity that one would not expect from one so young. '_It's almost like seeing Lily's determination in James' body, what a perfect combination_ ', they all thought.

"Is there anything else you need from us?" Augusta asked. She so hoped that he did, it was about time that the old families stepped out of the background and help change the backward system that everything has come to.

"Actually there is, I think it is about time that the Potters of education, the Bones of law and order, the Greengrasses of trade, the Longbottoms of agriculture, and the Blacks of family history come out of the background." Harry stated.

All of them smiled and nodded. "But what about the Black family?" Amelia asked. "The only Black that is left is Sirius Black who is in Azkaban Prison for the betrayal of your parents and the murder of Peter Pettigrew."

Harry put the look of shock on his face to make it look like he was surprised about what he had heard. "But Sirius Black was my Godfather, would he really betray them after he was bestowed with that honor?"

"We have no idea why he did it, but we think that he might have done it to prove..." Amelia started.

"Oh Amelia, will you please stop right there. We all know that you want him to be freed, I mean you did love him at one time."

Amelia blushed. "That's not... I mean... I…"

Abram laughed. "We get it Amelia. You want him free but you don't have enough evidence to overturn the conviction."

"Conviction?" Harry questioned. "From what I heard there was never a trial so what conviction would there be to overturn."

All eyes fell onto Amelia and she sighed. "We at the ministry received a tip that you-know-who was attacking the Potter's and that Black was leading him to them. Then when we caught up to him we found him standing next to a crater with seventeen muggles and the blasted off finger of a man called Peter Pettigrew in the middle of the crater."

"Wait, so you're telling me that you received a tip from someone saying that they saw Black leading my parent's murderer to them and then you found him next to a crater with just one finger and nothing else of a man with seventeen other dead bodies? May I know who was on call that night?"

Amelia thought for a second and then her mouth dropped. "I think that there is some things that I need to think about."

"Somethings?" Harry pointed out. "How about everything about that night is absolute crock."

"What do you mean young man?" Augusta asked.

"One question first. Why would a man who was given the honor of being my god father betray the trust that was given to him and help kill his god son?" When all of them looked at him. "I have proof that he didn't do it and I know who did."

"And what proof would this be?" Amelia asked.

Abram nodded. "Yes I am also very interested in this proof."

Harry pulled the marauder's diary out of his bag and put it in front of them. "This is the diary of the Marauder's, who were also my dad and his three friends; Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew." When Harry saw their reactions to the book in front of them he continued, "about three quarters through it goes on to explain how my father, Sirius, and Peter all went on to become animagus to help Remus with his transformations."

"So all three of them were animagus but didn't register?" Amelia asked looking like Christmas had come early.

"Yeah." Harry confirmed slowly. He didn't really know how to react to the expression on her face.

"This is great, we can pull him out of Azkaban on charges on being an unregistered animagus and question him and then we can also question him about that night under veritaserum." With that she ran out of the room with a big smile on her face.

The three remaining looked at each other and snickered. "How long do you think it will take for them to announce their engagement?" Abram asked.

"I think it will be by the end of the night." Augusta pointedly said while turning and leaving the room.

Harry and Mr. Greengrass nodded and headed out right behind her.

_And now the fun begins._

~~~...~~~...~~~...~~~...~~~

Things were going terrible for this old man as he paced his office. _Harry knows too much and now he is meeting with the older houses. What am I going to do? _He looked out the window and saw the full moon starting to appear in the sky and sighed about what he was going to have to do at dinner that evening. He then turned to his desk and pulled out a piece of parchment and started writing furiously.

What he failed to notice about the moon is that it had a slight red tint to it.

**A/N: Well another chapter done. Next chapter is when the real magic happens.**

**Next chapter: The true master of death**


	13. Author's note

Hey everyone.

Sorry but this is not a new chapter. I have decided to go back and rewrite my previous chapters to change some of my ideas. It might take me a while to come out with a new continuation of the story but I hit a partial block and a small rewrite will help correct it. So your patience will be greatly appreciated.

Signed,

Elementalfiredragon


End file.
